Blood & Love
by Sienna Stevens
Summary: Rose and Scorpius were born to hate each other, but what if little moments proved that even the blood can't stop love?
1. Name

**Name** - _Rose POV_

The moment I stepped in platform nine and three quarters for the first time, enthusiasm filled me completely. Not that I was not already excited of course, I had read _Hogwarts, A History_more than ten times, and wanted to enter the Express from the first moment I heard of Hogwarts for the first time, when I was small. I remember my father telling stories of when he, mum and uncle Harry were at Hogwarts. I also remember dreaming about the first day I would set foot in that magical place that has enchanted me ever since. But really being about to embark there, was totally different.

I almost jumped off Albus when I saw him coming to the platform with the rest of the Potter clan. He has been my best friend since always. We fantasized together on the day we were going into Hogwarts since we learned to talk.

- Heeey. Calm down Rose, you'll kill my brother like that. - I heard James say.

Well, for him it's easy, right? He is already at Hogwarts! I remember one day geting a letter from James when we were all having lunch at grandparents' Weasleys house, where he wrote proudly that he had entered into Gryffindor.

I let out of Albus without being able to wipe the smile from my face.

- Albus, it's today! - I began to hopping around him, unable to contain my enthusiasm.

He laughed, though he seems to have a worried face.

- Yeah. And you're already with your uniform and everything!

I smiled even more proud to wear my uniform.

- If you don't get into Gryffindor, I'll disown you. - I heard my father say - But no pressure.

My eyes bulged with fear, as I turned to face my father.

- Ron! - rebuked my mother.

I heard Lily and Hugo laugh, but I wasn't liking the joke at all, and began to get really worried. And if I didn't get into Gryffindor? I glanced at Albus and I noticed that he was concerned, with the same face as me.

- He is not serious. - assured my mother and aunt Ginny, but I really didn't believe them.

I saw my daddy waving to uncle Harry in the direction of my back.

- Look who it is! - I heard my father say, as I was certifying for the thousandth time that I had brought all that was needed in the trunk - So that's little Scorpius.

The penny dropped when I heard his name for the first time. Sure I have heard of the Malfoys, more than once from my family, I had read about them in numerous books about the Wizarding War. What happens is that I had never heard the name of their son, not only once in all my eleven years. It was always _the son of the Malfoys_, _junior ferret_, or _oxygenated blond son_.

I refused to turn my head to look at him, after all, my father told me to stay away, to have better grades than him and never talk to him. That would certainly be an easy task for me, it was anything special besides ignoring a boy among the many who would be at Hogwarts.

But I must admit that the name floated in my head for a long time.

More time that I would like to admit.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, then this is the first of forty two planed chapters for now D: I hope you enjoy *-* I have high expectations for this long fic. :D_

_So, if you liked it review or something, just for me to know that you're following :D I'll update soon. _


	2. Looks

**Looks**_** - **Scorpius POV_

- Goodbye Scorpius. - I heard Zabini say, after disappearing between the stacks of the library books.

I heard Madame Prince complain to him, telling him to shut up, and I laughed, as I watched Zabini raise his hands as if to surrender. I had a feeling that the year had barely begun and she already had an eye on us for the rest of our life, and it wasn't just because we were Slytherins.

I turned to look back to the book I needed for the potions' work when I felt someone was watching me. I looked around and noticed that some bright blue eyes were fixed on me, on top of a giant book of spells. I fixed them also for moments that seemed more like hours. I felt I was able to secure them forever, as if some spell hold my eyes to those. I was able to distinguish about six shades of blue as I looked at them and noticed some brown branches that would escape the most superficial glances.

Only much later I could see to who the eyes belonged. The girl had red hair disheveled that hided part of her face, the eyes stand out all that heap of red and orange. She had worn the uniform of Hogwarts, and proudly boasted the Gryffindor tie, as the majority of all the Weasleys, with the exception of the newest Potter, who had come to Slytherin, only Merlin knows how. She was the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, the known members of the Golden Trio. She was Rose Weasley.

After Weasley realized she had been caught watching me, her eyes widened even more of awe or shame, who knows, and quickly looked away, hiding her face behind the big red book that she had in front of her, as if she had just committed a sin or as if anyone had caught her violating one of her precious school rules.

I kept looking at her for quite some time, hoping she looked again, but she didn't. Weasley didn't look at me the whole day and she didn't during the rest of the school year, almost as if self-punishment for breaking any rule that I didn't knew.

But I wouldn't let things like that, not after Weasley left me so curious.

Even if the curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Other *.* I hope you enjoy. I'm trying to update quickly :D Big kisses to all those who accompany the fic since the beginning (: And welcome to all those who want to join._

_Don't forget! The review button doesn't bite :D_


	3. Touch

**Touch **- _Rose POV_

We were back at Hogwarts for our second year, and I haven't seen Scorpius Malfoy since that tragic day in the library. Literally. Merlin knows how, but I managed to keep myself away from Malfoy enough so as I didn't feel tempted to look, even for a second, for him.

I had promised my father a couple of things, and I wanted to fulfill them. And one of them was to keep me, me and my curious eyes, away from that blonde to the rest of my life, if it had to be.

Of course my job turned out to be harder when my cousin and best friend Albus Potter decided to choose as best friend precisely Malfoy. It became difficult to reconcile the fact of wanting to be with my best friend and the fact of not being able to approach from Malfoy, since these wad the hell of the habit of always walking together. I felt that a duel was beginning to form between the side of me that didn't want to know about the orders of my father or even all the rules, and the good side, that I could never ignore it, since I am the daughter of Hermione Granger.

- Come on Rose, nobody is asking for you to like him or anything like that. It's just, I dunno. Tolerate him. He is not a bad person Rosie. - for the umpteenth time, Albus tried to make me change my mind.

And for the umpteenth time, I said:

- Al, you know exactly what my father said. I can't approach Malfoy. Albus, I'm really sorry.

We were walking down the aisle towards the History of Magic class, one of the few that Albus and I had together, because I was a Gryffindor and he was Slytherin. And that basically meant that Malfoy would also be there. I carried my four books close to my chest, and a bag over my shoulder, while Albus took only one book under his arm.

Typical of a Slytherin, of course. - I thought, rolling my eyes, despite knowing that Albus would always be like that, being him a Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or even Gryffindor.

I was so concentrated analyzing Albus that I didn't noticed the guy who ran in my direction, and I collided against him, swaying back and letting my stack of books all fall to the ground.

- Ouch. - I heard the other guy grumble, but I didn't bother to look at him.

I had my eyes fixed on the bunch of books that were scattered along the corridor, pages folded and wrinkled skins. I bit my lip as I ran up to them, stretching out my hand to catch them one by one, when my hand found another.

I raised my eyes to see who was the owner of that hand and my body froze in shock when I realized it was neither more nor less than the guy that I had spent the last year trying to avoid, and that fate seemed to play with me, causing me to collide against him in the middle of the corridor. Worse, I had touched him.

Scorpius Malfoy looked at me too, but I rushed to look away and get all the books off the ground quickly, piling them into a pile again and pressing them against my chest, no longer concerned in their condition.

- I see you later Albus. - I told my cousin, then unleashing a run down the corridor, like Voldemort running from Harry Potter.

At that moment, the battle within me was quickly being won by a side that I never thought it would win. After all, even fate was against me, isn't it? And you can't swim against the tide.

And in that moment I knew that soon the words of my father would be only vague memories that wouldn't weigh more in the consciousness. My spirit of Gryffindor was welling up, and with it the spirit of breaking rules.

After all, even the daughter of Hermione Granger can make some crazy things, right?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey people :D I'm glad this story is getting more and more followers :D That's really awesome. I know the first chapters are poor and all, but I have to start somewhere right? Anyways, it will get better and better, I promise you won't be disappointed :D_

_Big hugs and kisses to all those who read the fic, those who put it in the favorites or in the alert and especially the ones who review. Thanks a lot guys. _

_Lots of love and see you in the next one. :D _


	4. Words

**Words**** - **_Scorpius POV_

Of course I knew why Weasley didn't spoke to me. I also knew why she didn't even close to me, and the reason was very simple: I was a Malfoy, and she was a Weasley. And that was a sufficient reason for us not wanting to even look at each other's faces, the more talk and be friends.

That was the rule: Malfoys don't get along with Weasleys. That's it. It had been so for generations and so itshould remain.

But who said I wanted to know about rules?

The sun was setting down and the classes had finished. I was walking to the Slytherin common room, as I did every day to put the books before going to dinner with Albus and the rest of the other teams in the Great Hall. When I was approaching the entrance to the dungeons I saw Albus Potter and neither more nor less than Rose Weasley, the girl who lately stubbornly refused to get out of my head, who knows why.

Weasley was saying goodbye to his cousin, and he disappeared into the dungeons in the same moment she turned and saw me too, getting a face much like me: astonishment and perhaps panic as well. She started walking towards me and I thought she would pass me by without talking to me, as she had done so many times, and as she was supposed to do.

But she didn't.

Weasley stopped in front of me and her blue eyes met mine, as in the library, that day, only this time she didn't seem to be worried about breaking her rules. In fact, she seemed quite unconcerned, and I noticed a glow in her eyes that I felt frustrated about, because I couldn't decipher. She held my hand cautiously, as if still afraid that I was biting or pulling her hand off.

- Hello, I think I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Rose Weasley. I'm Albus's cousin, I think you should know. - she said, with a melodious voice that I couldn't boast I had heard before. It was almost similar to a vella, even though she isn't descended from one.

- Scorpius Malfoy. - I said, also extending my hand and shaking the fragile and tiny hand she offered me - Pleasure.

We dropped our hands and then she seemed happy in my eyes.

- I see you around then. It's nice to meet you.

And then she passed me and I walked to the entrance of the dungeons, looking backward once, just to make sure that Weasley was right there, and that it was not any kind of weird dream or apparition. I opened a huge smile when I realized that the rules exist, yes. But I didn't cared about them.

And apparently, Weasley didn't too.


	5. Smile

**Smile** - _Rose POV_

I, Rose Weasley, have decided not to ignore Scorpius Malfoy anymore and thereby breaking for the first time a promise I have made to my father. And I should be feeling _extremely _guilty, and I should have a _huge_weight on my conscience. And what was really confusing me was not feeling guilt at all.

It was Saturday afternoon, and I planned to study the entire weekend to the exams that were getting close. But for ruin my plans, my cousin and Scorpius dragged me from the Great Hall to the school grounds, preventing any escape attempt on my part to the Gryffindor common room, where I could get some rest and some peace.

- Come on Rose, you know as well as we do that you didn't want to go study on a Saturday so beautiful like this, anyway! - Albus replied to my protests, and I threw him a look of hatred.

- Speak for yourself. I would be extremely happy to study in the Gryffindor Tower. - I told him, and Albus lay his tongue out.

We ended up sitting near a tree, which made shade for the turf, as we watched the lake, calm as ever, despite knowing that it was not like that inside, since we spent our lives listening to stories of how uncle Harry took part in the great tournament held at Hogwarts, long ago.

We pulled our heads on the large tree trunk, just enjoying the free time as the breeze lightly beat in our faces. After a while I sneaked at Albus, and saw that he had his eyes closed and his breath heavy.

- The bastard fell asleep! - I exclaimed, taking a few punches on the shoulder of my cousin, trying to make him wake up in some way, a gesture which he replied with a snort.

- I think you won't get him up so easily. Usually I have to shoot him a glass of ice water every morning for him to jump out of bed. - I heard Scorpius say.

Giving up on the task to wake up my cousin, I looked at Scorpius, who had a smile on his face, almost as if he found my failed attempt to wake Albus up funny. I realized that Scorpius was in the Sun, unlike me and Albus. I noticed that his eyes took on a tone when they reflected the light. Ceased to be gray to look like a diamond shining in the light of the sun. I have also noticed that his hair, which was just perfect, usually so blonde, got a brilliant golden hue. My eyes fell to his lips and I had to bite my cheek to not think about things I shouldn't.

I smiled at him too, and smiled at him as genuinely as I could.

Yes, becoming friends with Scorpius Malfoy was undoubtedly the best mistake I have ever made in my life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here's another one, hope you like it. Chiau ;D_


	6. Shouts

**Shouts** - _Scorpius POV_

Everything was going amazingly well. Albus and I had achieved good grades at the end of the our second year and I managed to convince our parents to let us spend the holidays together, Rose and I had become best friends, and we hadn't yet had any discussions. The issue here is that everything was fine. And when things go too well, is always suspicious of what is to come.

Our third year had begun a month ago, and anything had changed. Call it hormones, or stage of adolescence, or something like that. It seemed that everyone was going mad. Albus had a discussion with Alice Longbotoom, the girl he liked for some time, although she only sees him as a friend. Alice had been kissing with Alex Zabini in the broom closet, which in turn was betraying her with Tiara Parkinson's. Rose has been stressed, as if she was on one of those women's hard times, Albus and I haven't talked much, Joane, a Ravenclaw who was seating beside me in Spells had begun to flirt with me. I've been in a bad mood for some unknown reason and Rose has been more unbearable than usual. Everyone was getting crazy and nobody knew why.

Of course, this had to cause problems for me and Rose.

We were walking down the aisle in a lunch break and Rose was excited because she was going to do some kind of potion's work with Jonathan Stalmer, a boy I didn't knew of nowhere and for some unknown reason I already hated.

- I arranged with him on Saturday afternoon, you know, because it is easier for both of us... - for a moment time stopped and I stopped halfway down the hall with my eyebrow raised.

Rose realize I had stopped a few steps ahead.

- Scorpius? - She asked, walking up to me.

- Saturday? - I asked, through gritted teeth.

- Yes, Saturday. What's the problem?

- Saturday is our first visit to Hogsmeade. We had arranged to go with Albus and going to the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's. - I recalled her.

Her eyes widened in comprehension, and then she looked thoughtful for a while before answering:

- Well, you two can go and I'll meet you there if I have time, after all, nobody is going to die because I miss a visit to Hogsmeade. - she shrugged her shoulders, downplaying the issue.

- _Nobody is going to die_? You said you were coming with us for centuries and now you're not coming because of some stupid work with a stupid Ravenclaw? - I protested, raising my arms in exasperation.

- Scorpius, he is not a stupid Ravenclaw, okay? And besides that, it's _just_a visit to Hogsmeade!

- _Just_a visit? You are listening to what you're saying Weasley? You're changing your best friends for an idiot! - I yelled, and she flinched when I called her Weasley.

- Stop being a child Malfoy! It's just a dumb trip, which happens every damn weekend for Merlin. - She yelled too - You're the one being idiot in the middle of it all, did you knew?

- Then go, Weasley. As if I cared. Go with Stalmer, because it must be the only one who can put up to you, annoying and arrogant as you are! - I shouted even louder, without realizing that people were beginning to stop in the middle of the hallway to look for both of us.

Of course I didn't measure my words, dammit. We were in the middle of an unreasonable discussion about stupid things, what could I do?

She opened her mouth to yell at me again, but she closed it again and that's when I realized the impact my words had caused in her. I felt her taking a deep breath and taking a few steps back.

- So that's what you think of me, Malfoy? - she asked, her voice calm and trembling - I'm glad I know now, it's better late than never right?

I opened my mouth to apologize, seriously, but she gave me no time. She turned her back on me and began to walk away, passing through the crowd that was watching us.

- Weasley! - I called it, as I went after her, but she turned the corner and started running and I lost it through the corridors.

- Weasley! Weasley! ROSE! - I called it, but got no answer.

I clenched my fist and hit the wall hard, and the other hand spent my hair disheveled.

I had lost my Weasley. In every sense that phrase might have.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you liked it, sorry about the grammar. Kisses._


	7. Apologizes

**Apologizes **- _Rose POV_

It makes this precise moment a week since the last time I spoke to Scorpius. Not for lack of him trying, of course. I see his eyes looking for mine in all of the classes we have together, or even during lunch and dinner. I see him running after me in the hallways and call my name, but I don't stop or look back. Never. I lock myself in a broom closet and I wait he passes and when I see that the way is clear I unlock the door and follow the path away from him. Lately I've always been going for lunch or dinner soon or later, so as to avoid sharing the same space with him.

But at night, when the lights go down and nobody can see me, the tears stream down my face, and I take off my mask that I use every day. I don't know yet why I cry. Perhaps because of the how much I miss one of my best friends, perhaps because the words I never thought would came out of his mouth, perhaps for fear that they are true.

- Rose! Rose, wait! - I hear someone call and I know instinctively who it is, even before my brain process the information.

I start to run with my books pressed against my chest, turning left at the first corner, while I hear Scorpius approaching more and more, running and calling for me. I sigh of relief when I spot a broom closet. I open the door and suddenly I get inside, closing the door behind me and making as little noise as possible while I hear the footsteps of Scorpius slowing realizing that he lost me. Then I hear his footsteps move away from me. I wait a few more minutes to be sure that he's out of my reach.

I unlock the door and open it slowly with a sigh, and when I turn I let out the biggest shout of my life when I see Scorpius right in front of me. Before I can react or run away, he opens the closet door where I had just come out and pushes me inside, coming right after me, locking the door and leaning on it, preventing any escape attempt that I could have in mind.

We stayed a while in silence just hearing the sound of our breathing accelerated and feeling the tension hovering in the air.

- It's time to talk, huh? - Scorpius says, but I don't answer or look at him.

My gaze is fixed on a vacant point on the floor, and my mouth is closed. He seems to notice this because he moves away from the door and kneels in front of me, covering the point I was set and forcing me to look at him.

- Rose, I'm so sorry. - his voice is calm, but he almost seems to beg.

I bite my lip, until it makes blood.

- Rose, I swear I didn't mean any of it, I was just angry, that's all. - he says, while he hold me in his arms as if trying to make a connection with me so that I could realize what he was trying to tell me better.

There was silence for a while and then I hear the words coming out of my mouth, even before I aloud them to come, and hear my voice weak and trembling:

- So you don't think I'm annoying and arrogant?

It is then, in that very second that I understand why I've been crying at night. Not because he said it, exactly one week ago, not even for fear that they were true. What I feared is that he really thinks that of me.

He smiled crookedly at me, realizing I had already given up.

- Yeah, I do think. But that doesn't mean I don't like you that way.

I smile and muscles hurt me and I try to remember for how long I don't smile, but it doesn't matter now. I have him back. I have my Scorpius back, and that's all that matters.


	8. Laughs

**Laughs** - _Scorpius POV_

- I don't believe I'm doing this for you Scorpius Malfoy! - I hear Rose complain and I just laugh.

- Calm down Weasley, it's just a class, rather, is the most boring class ever! - I say with a wry smile on my face.

It was a Spring Friday, but with the heat of the Summer days. I was pulling Rose by the arm by the Hogwarts fields near the lake, after convincing. better, forcing her to skipping History of Magic class. Albus didn't aligned with our plans, saying that his father would kill him if he skipped more classes, but I knew that was a big lie. What Albus wanted was to sit next to Annie Carter, the Gryffindor who sat almost every class next to Rose, and now that she was out of play, Albus would take the opportunity to try his luck with the girl.

I stop by the lake and I turn to Rose.

- You'll see that it will be worth it. - I assure her, and she rolls her blue eyes.

- I hope so Scorpius, I'm still not sure if I shouldn't run back into the classroom and give the teacher an excuse for my delay. - she says, but I know she will not.

- Then go. - I tell her, and I raise an eyebrow, defiantly.

She lifts her chin, and presents me with her know-it-all face.

- You can bet I go!

She turns back to me and starts walking towards the castle, and I run after her. Rose begins to run when she realizes that I'm behind her, but I run faster then her, and I quicker catch her, laying both of us in the ground, she beneath me, in contact with the grass and I over her. And then out of nowhere, Rose begins to laugh and I realize it's the first time that I hear her laughing. And from the first second I am enchanted by the sound, like bells, all playing together at the same time a new melody. The next moment I start laughing too, infected by her laughter. Then I stop and I'm just looking at her.

The red hair is scattered through the grass, creating a kind of aura around her, her blue eyes are bright, her lips opened into a huge smile that shows her white and perfect teeth. I also notice the small freckles she has on her cheeks and try to resist the temptation to count them or touching them. She's only wearing a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and held in the dark gray skirt, the Gryffindor tie, red and gold, stand out in the white shirt.

She looks away and the smile disappears and she takes an arm underneath me and points towards the lake.

- Look! - she says, and I look in the direction she points.

The sun is in an orange cast and sets slowly on the horizon, touching the water and merging with it. The lake has an almost perfect reflection of the sun that now sets and that now spreads its weak light by the fields.

- It's beautiful. - I hear her whisper softly, with a smile, without making any effort to get out from under me and I don't make any effort to get off her.

- I said it was worth skipping. You can't die without seeing such a thing. - I say with a smile too.

And we stay like this, seeing the sunset, until the sun disappears completely behind the lake. Then she looks at me with a huge smile and I reciprocate the smile.

- You are right, it's worth it.

And I'm not sure if she speaks of the sunset, staying with me or skipping school, but I don't care. The only thing that crosses my mind is that I have to do this again, I must show to the Weasley what she's been messing by sticking in the Gryffindor tower every day to study. I have to show what she's messing out here. And most of all, I have to do her laugh again. Even if it's just once again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you like it * - * The chapters from now on are my favorites. Thanks to all that follow, you are the best followers ever! Kisses, and review ;D Always review!_


	9. Invitation

**Invitation** - _Rose POV_

I entered the Great Hall accompanied by Annie and my eyes instantly flew to the Slytherin table. There they were, Scorpius and Albus, with some other guys I knew only by name or sight, and others who I didn't knew at all. Their eyes met mine and they both smiled, I smiled back. I walked then to the Gryffindor table.

It was early October, my fourth October at Hogwarts, and were nine in the morning on a Saturday. The Great Hall was almost empty, almost no one woke up early on weekends, taking the opportunity to sleep a little longer to recover the days when they had to wake up at seven in the morning to go to class. Strange that Albus and Scorpius were standing here at this hour, but I soon forgot about it.

I sat next to Johanna and in front of Abbie.

- Good morning. - I said, interrupting the conversation that was installed on the table.

- Good morning. - answered several voices from all sites of the table.

I noticed that every table seemed to be divided out the same way as ours: boys and girls on opposite sides of the table. I frowned without realizing exactly what was going on for everyone to be acting so strangely until I hear part of the conversation that was going around the table:

- Are you kidding? Mellynar invited you? Oh Merlin! What cute!

Suddenly I remember that this year there will be a ball and I put my hand to my forehead. How could I forget such a thing? Suddenly it all makes sense, people waking up early, boys and girls sitting on opposite sides, Albus and Scorpius awake at this hour on a Saturday. I roll my eyes, of course, they have to get the best girls,or they will end up going with girls less attractive, which would be a great stab at their ego. I sigh heavily.

- Do you got a date already? - Johanna asks me and I shake my head.

- No. I haven't even thought about it. - lie, the truth is that I had completely forgotten the announcement that the headmistress McGonagall had done in the dinner yesterday.

- Well, if I were you I would begun to think with who I wanted to go with. - Abbie tells me.

Albus comes instantaneously to my mind, but then I think it would be too stupid to go with my own cousin to the prom, then I think in Scorpius and doubt settles in my head. Would he like to go with me? Or is he already going with one of those popular girls who are always after him? Does he even thought the possibility of going with me? Then I try to think of other people, but Scorpius face always comes to my mind, making me lose track of my thoughts.

- Hm, I think there is someone who has already decided. - I hear someone, don't know who, muttering, and I rise up my eyes to see a decided Scorpius getting up from his seat in the Slytherin table and start walking toward the tables of the other teams.

My eyes widen up and I start to think about who would him invite, then I start asking Merlin for this girl not to accept and start to get nervous, who knows why, Scorpius and I were just friends. Perhaps best friends, but _friends_. Why the hell is that I have a problem with the fact that he is inviting another girl?

He past through the Ravenclaw table, then by the Hufflepuff and I realized that he was coming to the Gryffindor table. For Melin, what if he invited Abbie? Or Johanna? How would I react? I started to freak out when I realize that Scorpius was looking directly at me.

Before I could even react he was asking for license to Johanna and sit beside me, facing me.

- Hey, it seems that a person can no longer rise to greet a friend that everyone starts thinking about things. - he says with a sly smile, and all eyes that were set on us deviate, disappointed.

I don't answer. I think I lost my voice, actually, because I can't find a way to open my mouth and bantering with the situation as he did. I don't know if I should be happy because he did not invite any girl, or if I should be sad because he didn't come to invite me. Sad? I mean, it's not like I wanted him to invite me...

- Do you already have a date? - he ask me, now the sly smile vanished, and he is muttering, almost without moving his lips.

I don't know how, but I can whisper too.

- No.

He seems to smile with this answer, almost as if it were waiting for it.

- Do you want to go with me?

My stomach gives a complete somersault and my heart must come to the thousand beats per second. Scorpius Malfoy, who appears to have a thousand and five hundred girls prettier than me after him, decided to invite _me_. _I_, not one of those that go out there and that would give an arm or a leg just to go out with him. A huge smile lights up my face and all faces that appeared in my mind soon disappear as if they were never been there.

- Sure.

He smiled too and I feel the stares of the crowd turned to us but I don't care. In fact, they can look at whatever they want, but who is going to the prom with Scorpius Malfoy it's me and not them.

Swallow this, idiots.

* * *

><p>AN: Heey *-* Thanks to all who follow, who put in your favorites, and the ones that comment. Thanks to all of you infinite times. Really, I couldn't expect better readers, expecially with such a poor english as mine. So, I'm glad you all like this.

**Big hugs and big kisses to you all, see ya in the next one :D**


	10. Hug

**Hug** - _Scorpius POV_

My fingers close around the small golden ball and the crowd goes wild. The only thing I can hear are the screams of people around me: in the stands, in the field, in the air. I hit the ground and get down of my broom and I am surrounded by the arms of my colleagues. I see the Ravenclaw team landing away from us at distance, with theirs heads down.

Albus comes to me and gives me a big hug, congratulating me. Albus, unlike his father, was a chaser. He said he was like his mother. Since I had been miraculously with the place of seeker, and apparently have done better than my father. I look at the stands and see my father there, near my mother. I also see the Potters and the Weasleys on the same bench.

I try to release myself from the crowd and look for the only person who I really wanted to see. Rose came up to me in the changing rooms before the game.

_- Win for me, will you? These idiots beat us in the last game, and I'm tired of seeing Coin smiling. - she said with a smile._

_- Sure I win, as if someone could beat me in Quidditch, Weasley. __- I said in a superior tone of voice as she rolled her eyes and left the changing rooms._

And between the crowd I can see her, red hair thrown back as she makes room through the crowd and runs towards me. She wears a green and silver scarf. I thought she was going to embrace her cousin, as she always did, but her eyes looked for someone else. It was then that her eyes met mine and she begins to run even faster, dropping the crowd to pass through.

And then, unexpectedly, she covers the latest distance between us and throw herself to me in a hug.

- You won Scorpius! You really did! - she screams in my ear, so that I can hear her.

I let the broom fell on the floor, not caring less about it and grab Rose, firmly, sticking our bodies as possible in a tight embrace.

- For you. - I say.

She presents me with one of her smiles and I know she knows it's true. That I won for her.

_Always_ for her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh God, I can't even... I had to but always somewhere in my story. A Harry Potter fanfic without a always doesn't make sense. Is in our hearts. *-* Thanks a lot for your reviews and for your support. Please, keep reading and reviewing, I love you all guys xxx_


	11. Dance

**Dance** - Rose_ POV_

He was gorgeous. I can't find another way to describe Scorpius Malfoy at the moment my eyes met him at the end of the grand staircase, near the entrance to the Great Hall. He is wearing a black ceremony robe with a white shirt underneath with the collar slightly loosened. The hair is arranged, even more than usual and his gray eyes looking for someone through the crowd. He notices me one second after I see him and he seems to have no reaction at all.

Well, I expected at least a smile, a _you're beautiful_even though it was a lie. Was I that bad?

Scorpius's eyes are resting on me for over a minute and I don't dare to move, I can still consider to turn around and shut myself in my dorm the rest of the night, but when I'm about to put my idea in practice Scorpius smiled. Not those mock smiles he does when he's with Albus and Zabini and he is making fun of the first years, nor the one he gives teachers more like grease than like anything else, nor is it the smile that he offers girls who spend their lives running after him. No. That is a different smile that I came to notice that he keeps just for me. That's_ my_smile, that he puts on when he sees me coming, or when he holds me, or when I tell a joke without any fun at all.

And I can't do anything else apart from blushing to the roots of my hair and smile too.  
>I start going down the remaining stairs and mentally thanking Lily for having taught me to walk in high heels a few years ago. I know,<em> how the hell is that a girl younger than I walks on high heels better then I? <em>I don't know. But it's not any girl... She is Lily. And that might explain everything, because Lily is anything but a normal girl. It was her that made my makeup, I should say, and she did a fantastic job. I don't remember ever being as beautiful as I am today. Step after step, down the stairs without taking my eyes off of Scorpius, while I notice that he looks at me from head to toe. First my silver high heels, then my blue dress that gave me up to my knees and that matched the tone of my eyes, so Lily had said, then went to my hair, that I keep Lily from catching, just stretch it, which made it extremely large since my hair is naturally curly. After, Scorpius looked into my eyes and not dropped more.

When I finished down the stairs he was there, arm outstretched to me, a part of a gentleman I didn't know, and smile.

- Glad I asked you. - he tells me, as I land my arm through his.

- Why? - I ask with an eyebrow raised, and he answers me with a wry smile:

- Well Weasley, if you haven't yet noticed you're the prettiest girl here. - and I realize moments later that this is his way of telling me I'm beautiful, and he is happy for having invited me.

I smile openly.

- You're not bad too Malfoy. - I reciprocate, true.

We went to the Great Hall and the change is evident. The usual wooden tables and bench seats were replaced with white round tables with white cloths over, white chairs, white carpets, white lamps. Actually, it seemed to be snowing in some parts of the hall. In addition to the various round tables, it also had a long white table for the teachers, a dance floor, a stage for a band that would perform there, and a bar where people were constantly stock up on drinks and alcohol. Although some of them seemed already drunk still the ball had not really begun, such as Parkinson and Zabini, who apparently had come to the prom together, and had also gotten drunk together. And it wouldn't be long for them to be hidden in a corner of the room or even in one of the empty corridors of the castle, kissing as if there's no tomorrow and who knows what else.

Scorpius and I ordered two butterbears, but I see him looking askance at the fire whiskey and I know that before the night is over he will have alcohol in his system. It's inevitable. It's as if it was in his blood. However he drinks a butterbeer with me, even though I didn't asked him. Maybe he wants to stay sober tonight.

Once it start playing a slow song and suddenly Scorpius is standing and pulling me to the dance floor.

- Where are we going? - I ask, with my eyes wide open.

- We're gonna dance, of course. Or you thought you were going to sit during the whole ball? -het turns me into a fluid motion and the next second I'm in his arms and we are dancing to the sound of the music, as well as the other pairs.

I see in the corner of my eye Albus and Alice laugh at a table, and I sincerely hope that they finally get together. Not far from them is Lily, my brother Hugo, Abbie and Johnathan. They are doing a strange dance together, but they seem to be having fun and I smile inside. Then I look forward and see Scorpius Malfoy looking at me, almost as if evaluating me, and now I smile openly. He smiles back and I think that I am also happy and enjoying myself.

Scorpius pulls me closer and I got my head against his chest, listening to every beat of his heart, and I realize that is as fast as mine. I let go of his hands just to move my arms around his neck while his hands fly to my waist, almost in an embrace. I don't want him to drop away ever. I want to stop the time right now, and put it on the replay as many times as I want. Scorpius presses his lips against my hair, in a tender kiss, and then allowed himself to stay there.

- You smell like vanilla. You_ a__lways_ smell like vanilla. - I hear him murmur against my hair.

- Any problems with the smell of vanilla? - I ask in a whisper.

- I love vanilla. - he just says, and I smile.

And I have to say that dancing with Scorpius is one of the best things ever.

At that time people disappear inside my head. There are just me and him dancing to the music, as close as possible and I realize that I would be so happy like this and just after I get something much bigger and more important. I see the signs that I ignored for so long, perhaps not allowing myself to feel such a thing, perhaps because the word was still forbidden to float in my mind.

The heart racing. The feeling of wanting to be with him forever. The tightness in my stomach whenever I'm with him. The smile that appears on my face whenever I hear even talk about him. Jealousy. I realize that the first day I spoke with Scorpius Malfoy I didn't only allowed him to become my friend, nor only broke a promise to my father. I let him come into my life in a way I never thought possible.

And then it hits me, I close my eyes, breathe deep and think to myself:

_I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy._

* * *

><p>AN: Oh God, hope you liked it *-* Thanks to all who put the story in the favorites or alerts, you don't know how much this means to me. A huge thanks, as always, to you all that read too. See ya in the next one :D


	12. Thank You

**Thank You** - _Scorpius POV_

It was Rose's fifteenth anniversary and I had spent the day in Hogsmeade looking for the gift I wanted to offer her. But the problem is I don't know yet what I wanted to offer.

I spent time in and out of stores without knowing what to buy. Maybe a candy? A perfume? A new book? I was about to give in crazy when I found him and I knew that would be perfect, I knew that it belonged to her even before I bought it. I asked the lady to put in a pretty box and she made my will, though not quite accustomed to making packages. She put him in a bright red box with a golden loop, as I asked. I was able in some way to transport the box so far.

It's eleven at night, and Rose has been celebrating with family and friends. Perhaps she is wondering why I'm not there, she might think I forgot. But I didn't, and walked all day, and I have to say it's freezing out there, looking for her gift. I was currently ahead of the Fat Lady's portrait, which I knew to be the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, waiting for her to arrive. I have been here for over half an hour, and I'm praying to Merlin for her to get here quickly.

I hear some laughter in the distance, and I know she is coming. She comes with Abbie Finnigan, Alice Longbotoom and some other friends of her to whom I've lost count and I have no idea the name. They are smiling and joking and laughing, some may have been drinking a little to much fire whiskey, but Rose is in the midst of them just smiling until the moment she sees me. Then the smile disappears and she puts herself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and in front of me with her arms crossed.

- Happy birthday Weasley. - I don't know why but since the great discussion we had, now about two years ago, I always call her Weasley, or at least most of the times... She doesn't seem to care, because she also calls me Malfoy, returning in the same currency.

- Did you remember now, was it? - she asks, her voice dry.

- We are leaving Rose, goodbye. - I hear her friends say, but I don't look away from her.

- What do you want Malfoy? You remembered just now that it's my birthday and have decided to come here? - she asks again, and I realize she thinks I forgot.

- For the love of Merlin, Weasley, I walked the whole damn day in Hogsmeade looking for a gift and that's how you thank me?

Her gaze seems to falter, not knowing if she should believe me or not. She uncrosses her arms, but doesn't answer me.

- You really think I'd forget? - I hum, and see her eyes become bright to fill with tears.

- I don't know. - she answers me, sincerely - Albus told me that I he had seen you leave the castle with a Slytherin girl... I thought... - she doesn't need to finish the sentence because I know what she thought.

She thought I was in Hogsmeade shagging some Slytherin girl as if the world were to end tomorrow, and without even giving a damn about her birthday.

- Oh, Rose. - I give her a wry smile and open my arms.

I don't need to do more, because as I do so she walks up to me, covering the space between us and closing her arms around my neck while I hold her waist, pulling her to me and leaning my nose in her hair. Vanilla. She _always_ smells like vanilla. And Merlin knows how much I _love_ vanilla.

After a while she turns away and I dropped her reluctantly.

- Didn't you really forget? - she asks again, and I give her a wry smile as I turn down, cautchn the huge bundle and extend it to her with a smile.

- Happy birthday.

She looks at me a few more moments and then her blue eyes leave mine to focus on the huge red box that I hand to her. When she does this, something inside shifted and her gaze and turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

- This is not any kind of bomb, is it Malfoy? - she asks me, mocking.

- You never know, Weasley. - I answered, as she takes the box out of my hands and puts it on the floor, taking the gold lace and opening the lid.

I put my hands in my pockets at the time when in the middle of the box appears a hairy ball miniature, more commonly called cat. It was mostly white, with a few gray stripes, fluffy paws - I don't believe I just thought this - of a light pink as the ears and nose, and the eyes are gray.

- Oh Merlin! - I hear her mumble while picking up the kitten in her arms and wraps him - Oh, isn't the cutest thing in this world? Looks like a snowflake!

I give a wry smile, then she looks at me and whispers:

- The eyes, they remind me of yours.

Well of course I know. Partly that's why I chose it. For some reason I wanted her to remember me, where was the cat, and it seems that resulted.

I shrug, as if I had not noticed this fact.

- It's beautiful. - she tells me again and I smile.

- Glad you liked. At least you have company when you decide to close yourself in the tower to study. - I tell her.

- I'm gonna call it Snow. Snowflake.

- Fits perfectly.

Then she is closer to me and when I find it she is already on tiptoe to touch her lips to my cheek

- Thank you, Scorpius. For the cat, and especially for not forgetting.

I think I blushed, I think I actually blushed, and I'm praying to Merlin that she hasn't noticed, because that would really destroy all of my reputation. But she didn't look at me, she rests her head on my shoulder and I automatically put one arm around her waist, close my eyes and breathe deep. Vanilla.

- You're welcome. - I answer.

She _always_ smells like vanilla. And Merlin knows how much I _love_ vanilla.

And only Merlin knows how much I love this girl.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, hey, hey *-* This is heating up! Thanks to all who follow, I hope you have enjoyed, millions of kisses to you all *.*_

_P.S.: Have you ever mentioned how much I love your reviews? ^ ^ Enjoy the indirect s2_


	13. Cry

**Cry** - _Rose POV_

I knew it. I always knew. Once Killan told me that McGonagall wanted to see me in the headmaster's office as soon as possible I knew something was wrong. I knew I had done nothing wrong, I'm not the type of girl who takes detentions, or who takes bad grades. Bloody hell, I am the daughter of Hermione Granger. So there was just no other reasons. Something had happened. Something very bad.

And when I finally heard the words I knew were coming I couldn't answer for a long time. I released myself from the arms of my mother and my father, who tried in vain to make me believe that everything would be fine. But of course it wouldn't! Nothing would be fine! She had died, how could something be okay?

I remember running out of the headmaster's office, I remember hearing people calling me, vaguely, but I didn't stopped. I continued to run through the halls of Hogwarts without stopping, until I no longer had the strength to move on, until I could no longer control the tears, and I pull myself to a cold wall of some deserted corridor.

I let myself slide down the wall below, before falling on the floor. At this time the tears had begun to fall and I didn't bother trying to control them. For what? No one was watching anyways, and I doubted I had that much strength to control something so strong. I wrapped my legs with my arms and pressed them strongly, while the tears kept coming and I began to sob violently.

I don't know how much time passed, and honestly I'm not interested in knowing. My tears keep on falling, and I have the feeling that I have soaked my clothes but I don't really care. Actually, I don't care about anything right now until someone comes running down the hallway. I don't bother to look to see who it is, but with the rage that I have in me right now I am able to yell at him with all the strength I have left to get his ass out of here. I don't want to see anyone, don't want anyone to hold me or console me, I don't even want to hear someone's words... No one, except the person who is now whispering my name softly, as if to see me like this caused him to suffer.

- Rose...

Nobody, except Scorpius Malfoy.

I lift my gaze from the floor to look at him, almost begging him to not go away, because I just realize that it's him who I need right now. I mustn't be looking good, because his face of concern emphasizes even more and he runs to me. He looks tired, I can notice it. It seems he has been running .. Maybe he has been looking for me. Now that I think about it, everyone should be looking for me.

He sits beside me and pulls me to him, passing an arm around me, and I thrust my head into his chest, immediately dipping his entire shirt with my tears. He seems not to care.

Again, I burst into tears and sobs, and he just sits there, running his hand down my back and pulling me closer to him. And what surprises me the most is that he doesn't tells me that everything will be fine, maybe because he knows it wont. Because when someone dies, it doesn't come back. Sometimes I hear him whisper my name, but he doesn't say anything beyond that, and I thank him, because I don't want empty promises that everything will be alright. For Merlin's pants, my grandmother's dead. Grandmother Granger, who was always there for me, who taught me to cook without the help of magic, who taught me that life without magic can also be good, that love is the greatest magic of all, and for that, nobody needs a wand. She's gone, and she's not coming back.

And then the tears stop, because I think I have nothing more to cry, even if I want to, and I just sobbed. And then when it seems that hours have passed, Scorpius takes his hand to my chin, and lifts it, so I stare to his gray eyes.

- I'm here.

It's the only thing he says, and so simply, is the only thing I need. Him. There.

He hugs me more, like he wants to show me that he isn't going anywhere and I thank Merlin. I to thank Merlin that He sent him to me. Because Scorpius can join the small pieces of me and put them together again, just with a hug. And I pray for Him to let him stay here forever, because I feel that if he ever goes away, I'm gonna break again, and this time there wont be anyone to get me back together.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi guys *-* Poor grandma Granger :c And poor Rose too, right. Scorpius really cute in this chapter just for you *-* Hope you enjoyed. Great thank you for all the reviews, like always, you're the ones who make this story possible. Lots of love, until the next one :D_


	14. Fall

**Fall** - _Scorpius POV_

It was the last game of the year, and it could only be Gryffindor against Slytherin. People were spiting fire lately, the usually rivalry between the two teams seemed to have become worse, especially in the days before the game.

_- Good luck! - Rose told me on Wednesday, and hugged me tightly - And don't cry too much when we kick your assholes on Friday._

_I grinned at her:_

_- Let's see who will cry at the end of the game, Weasley._

On Thursday I could barley see her. It was the last practice before the game, and everyone was completely nuts, literally. This game would decide who would win the Quidditch Cup this year and it had to be the Slytherin. I'd give almost anything to win that cup and rub it in Rose's face.

The game had started forty-five minutes ago and I was going crazy looking for the snitch while the elder Potter tried to do the same thing. I was looking for moments to the bench, to see my dad looking at me. All parents were there, and that included the Potters and the Weasleys, which made me even more nervous about this game. My father barely had time to look at me when I see it, a few inches from me. I give a sharp advance on my broom and fly towards it, I hear Potter right behind me and give further impetus. The snitch flies in front of us, and they have all eyes on us until the crowd to do a huge 'OHH' together, and I hear a thud a few feets from me.

I look in the same direction as the crowd and I see something I never thought I would see in all my years of life. The scene is too terrifying and I don't have time to think. Trappman, the Slytherin beater have his bat lifted, and I know he just sent a Bludger towards someone. I also know automatically that that person, whoever he or she was, wouldn't be in good condition at this time. But before I even have time to smile, I see who Trappman hit.

And when I see it going on right in front of my nose, I realize that there is at least one thing that I would not trade for that cup.

I change the direction of my broom and even before I have time to think I'm flying even faster, but not towards the snitch. The stadium is silent, I realize that they are completely in shock. But I don't care, at least not now.

She continues to fall. But I can grab her, about five feet off the ground I pull her from the air with one of my arms that involves her quickly, pulling her close to me, while the other hand guides the broom to the ground. She seems unconscious, but I can't be sure. Oh please Merlin, let it not be to bad. I feel a warm liquid on my hand and when I look I realize it's blood.

I get of my broom, being careful not to make Rose getting any worse than she already is and lay her on the ground, crouching next to her. I don't see Madame Hooch anywhere, maybe she is still in shock at some place, or perhaps Potter has caught the snitch and fucking Gryffindor has won.

- S-Scorpius? - I hear a faint voice whispering and I realize that came from Rose, I look down and see her with eyes half open, trying to focus them on me - Y-you s-saved me...

And the only thing I can say before her eyes close again is:

- Always.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh God, I really couldn't handle to make this story without a freaking always in it. I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the kind reviews and the awsome followers. You're amazing! Big kisses. _


	15. Rumors

**Rumors** - _Rose POV_

Of course I should have been waiting for this, I should have been waiting for this for two distinct reasons. First because Scorpius Malfoy lost the Quidditch game to save me, in front of the whole school, which basically meant that he had done the same thing if he climbed on a table in the Great Hall and shouted to everyone that I am more important to him than winning the Quidditch cup.

Not that I care, quite the contrary. I remember that when I woke up, hospitalized after fainting in the field and Madame Pomfrey had cured most of the injuries I have started laughing as a little child, as if I was ten years and the boy I liked had just say that he liked me too.

And second, because at Hogwarts, rumors spread very easily.

When my friends came to visit me, I was still in the hospital wing, they spent hours talking about how exciting it was to see Scorpius saving me in the middle of the air, and how concerned he seemed, and how our families had freaked out and that if it wasn't Professor McGonagall and my mother and, apparently, his mother also, Draco Malfoy and my father had killed each other. I was also told of how Scorpius punched Trappman so hard that he had to come to the hospital wing too.

- But he didn't stay here for long, that's why you didn't saw him when you woke up. He and Scorpius are in detention, after school classes end. I think they're only in detention for three days, so he should come visit you by tomorrow.

And he came. And also the next day and on the other. And all the others until Madame Pomfrey said that I was free to go.

Albus also came, and my mother, who told me that my father would lik to come, but she forbade him because he feared that he might find Scorpius along the way.

- And you will not want for the guy who saved your life to be murdered by your own father, do you? - she said, flashing me one eye.

I just smiled at her and nodded, as if I didn't understand what she was talking about. But I did.

When I finally got out of the hospital wing it was morning, and I went to the Gryffindor Tower to change clothes, but found no one on the way. They should have already come downstairs to the Great Hall to take breakfast. Then I went down the stairs and entered the Great Hall. I was right, they were all taking breakfast and the moment I got in all eyes turned to me and after a few moments all suddenly turned to each other and began to whisper.

Of course I should have been waiting for the looks and whispers, but I wasn't. Not until this moment. I pass my eyes by the Slytherin table, but Scorpius wasn't there. He was probably avoiding this. As soon as my eyes pass through the Slytherin table the whispers erupted with even more enthusiasm, I heard some over others, while I walked uncomfortably to the Gryffindor table. A_ I told you!_ from Ravenclaw, one_ I think they've been having an affair and all!_ of Hufflepuff. The table of Slytherin was silent, but seemed the most deadly of all, because they killed me only with the look. I was the reason that they lost the cup, and I don't know why I still would suffer because of it.

The Gryffindor table whisper too, but they all greeted me with a huge smile. Unlike Slytherin, I was the reason why they won. Or rather, us. I sat between Abbie and Johanna as usual and ate my breakfast with my head down.

When I exit the Gande Hall, near the last, and went to the dungeon to take potions, I noticed Scorpius waiting for me against the wall. I didn't stop walking and he joined me, and wherever we passed, the buzz continued. These rumors were killing me, and the day had barely begun.

- You didn't come to take breakfast. - I said, without having anything else to say.

- I wasn't hungry. - he answer, but I knew that the reason was quite different.

I noticed he had a huge bruise on his arm and another in the face. More likely was that he had fight with another Slutherin, since none was very happy to have lost the game because of him. And because of me, of course.

- You already heard, hm? - he asked me, after some time.

I shrugged.

- Yes. It's always like this, you know how Hogwar...

- Because it wasn't you that had to fight with a person of your own team, or have everyone looking at you sideways in the common room, and neither are you that are listening to this for three days. - he interrupted me.

I stopped walking, pushing my books against me, not knowing what to make of what he had told me. Was he sorry that he saved me? Of course I also didn't like that rumors about us were all around the school, especially lies, especially lies that I would liked them to be truth. But that didn't mean that I was gonna blame the only person who knew the truth.

- If you are sorry for saving me just say, okay? Because if you have not noticed, your friends on your team threw me a few glances in the hall which basically meant that they would kill me if they caught me in an empty hallway. - his expression seemed to change when I said this, but I kept - I don0t remember asking to be saved, so next time catch the damn snitch instead of me and it gets better for your side!

I was panting after pouring all that, and I felt that I was going to cry, but I didn't allow myself to this, not now. He seemed to have an apologizing look on his face, but I ignored it. I was perfectly happy before he ruin everything with his bad mood.

- But don't worry, tomorrow everything is gonna be solved. You won't have to hear the rumors for much longer.

And before he had time to reply I started walking faster, without giving him time to follow. Tomorrow the rumors would stop, or my name isn't Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh, beware of the fury of the Weasleys. Scorpius went from very sweet to very sucker. Who understands men really? xD A big kiss to all new followers, and the old ones as well :D _

_Don't forguet to review potterheads. Big kisses to you all. _


	16. Kiss

**Kiss** - _Scorpius POV_

Today I had to apologize to Rose. I had to tell her that yesterday my Malfoy genes had taken the best of me and I ended up saying things that didn't wanted to, and I ended up blaming her for something she didn't do. I felt like I could cast a spell on myself only by remembering that I left her thinking that I preferred not to have saved her, knowing the consequences, knowing that this is entirely a lie. I would never be able to see her fall and simply stay quiet. It's almost like an impulse that is within me.

I climbed the stairs to leave the dungeons and asked me where Rose would be. But I didn't had to ask me for much longer, because it seemed that everyone was talking about her. I was going to send a menacing look to the group of girls who seemed to be talking _again_, about how much I love her and that we are madly in love and the fact that I saved her was the most romantic act ever. But I heard something else, something that made me change my mind.

- ...can't you see? Malfoy fancies her but she doesn't give a fuck! I saw it! She's kissing Troppson in the middle of the hall!

It was not too difficult to find Rose, in fact. I just had to follow all the people that were whispering and she didn't really seemed to want to hide. In fact, it seemed that she wanted for every single person at Hogwarts to watch that scene. It was outside the Great Hall that I found her, but she wasn't alone...

My heart fell to my feet when I saw Rose, _my_ Rose wrapped on Troppson, a stupid Hufflepuff thta could barely play Quidditch, let alone be captain. But they weren't just wrapped. They were doing much more than that. Their mouths were glued in a kiss that seemed to last for centuries, her hands around his neck and his hands were on her back. Tehey were _shagging_ in front of the whole castle.

My first instinct was to grab my wand and point it to that jack-ass. Where does he think he is putting is hand on? It wasn't on Weasley for sure. I thought of any curse that could cut his hands off, but for his happiness and my misery, I found none. Instead I got ahead and pushed Troppson away from Weasley.

- What are you doing? - Weasley shouted at me, quite angry, but my anger could overlap with hers.

- What am _I_ doing? What are_ you_ doing is not the most appropriate question Weasley? - I shouted to her also.

- You have no right to get in my life Malfoy, I kiss whom I please.

- We need to talk. - I interrupt, and before she could protest more I grabbed her by her arm and started dragging her away out to a place where nobody could see us or listen to us.

- Malfoy! Malfoy, get out of me immediately! - I heard her scream behind me, and she writhed in a futile attempt to get rid of me, but I was stronger than her.

When we arrived at an empty hallway I let it go and I finally turned to her, fury still dancing in my eyes.

- What do you think you were doing Weasley? - I screamed again.

She hold the arm that I had been pulling and I had the slight feeling that I had left a mark and that would soon be purple. Unlike what I thought she didn't cry. Instead she looked down and said simply:

- Fulfilling a promise.

And then is when her words come to my mind and it all starts to make sense. _Tomorrow everything is resolved, don't worry. You will not have to hear the rumors for much longer._

- Fuck Weasley, and you just decided that kissing some stupid Hufflepuff to stop the rumors was a good idea? Is that your brilliant idea? - I still shout, even harder, despite her explanation, anger is still inside of me and I don't know why - What the hell do you have in your mind?

She looks back at me and screams this time.

- I don't understand you Malfoy, I swear I don't! First you save my life and then blame me for it and for the stupid rumors, which I have no guilt on. And when I finally end up with them you stay even angrier. - I could tell she was about to cry, and by this time she came up to me and started beating on my chest with her fists - I don't know what to do Malfoy.I don't know what to do with _you_. What the hell do you want from me?

I just stood in silence, a thousand thoughts in my mind, letting her hit my chest, leaving her to discharge her fury. Seeing that she couldn't get a answer from me, Weasley stopped hitting me, just holding her fists to my chest, teary eyes fixed on me.

- What do you want from me? - she asked again, just a whisper.

And I did the last thing a Malfoy would do. The last thing I or Weasley thought that I would do. The only thing crazy enough, the only one that could express what I wanted from her.

I grabbed her face with both my hands and leaned gently to her, giving her time to get away if she wanted to.

I kissed Rose Weasley. And I kissed her with all that I had kept for me all these years hoping she would feel the same, hoping that she would understand.

And when I realized, Weasley was kissing me back.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hi *-* Thank you for all the comments, once more, and for all the followers as well. If it weren't you all I wasn't standing here. Hope you liked the chapter, things are getting pretty messed up from now on. _

_Lots of kisses and until the next one._


	17. Escape

**Escape** - _Rose POV_

What the hell was happening? Why the hell was Scorpius Malfoy kissing me? Worse, why was _I_ kissing him? This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be angry with me, he was supposed to go away, and not the opposite.

_No. Stop. You have to stop Rose Weasley, what the hell you think you're doing?_

My hands were in his hair, pulling him to me, as if the whole world was not close enough. I ordered my hands to get away, to take off from Malfoy, but they didn't seem to want to obey me. In fact my whole body was reacting to him, as if we were both two chemicals that had come into boiling together. In a fire that would never end. And it felt so good...

_Rose Weasley, what would your father say if he saw you doing what you doing right now?_

Once the little voice inside my head reminded me of my father my body came back to my control, and so I dropped Malfoy it and pushed him back. He let out a groan that seemed to mean it was not liking the separation. I pushed him back again and this time he let me go. We were both breathing heavily, our eyes glued to each other.

What was I doing? I couldn't like Malfoy, I couldn't kiss him. I have never in my life thought when I started talking with him that it would end up here. Never. But it did, and I just broke another rule. Oh, if my father was here he had already deserted me, and rightly so, because a Weasley and a Malfoy don't belong together.

And before he could react in any way, I ran. As I had always done in my life, I burst into a running in the corridor and I only stopped when I was safely in the Gryffindor Tower, where I knew he could find me. I climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory and closed the door, knowing I would be alone until dinner time. I sat on the floor leaning against the door and took my hands to my face, covering it completely.

What had I done? What the hell had I done?

Kissing Troppson for the whole Hogwarts to see was supposed to end with that, with the rumors, with this that I felt for Malfoy, with everything! And it had done worse, much worse. Because contrary to what I thought at first, Malfoy also felt the same for me. Or he was just confused to see me kissing another boy. Or he just thinks I am his property and he doesn't want for me to kiss anyone.

Whatever it was, I had to finish this. I had to end with any bond that unites me to Malfoy. I definitely wouldn't get home in the Summer and tell my parents:_ Mom, Dad, I just wanted for you to know that I have a new boyfriend, and I hope you don't desert me or put me out of home, because I really have no place where to go, but I date with Scorpius Malfoy. Yes father, of whom you have spoken on September first, isn't that funny?_

No.

I shook my head one time, and other, over and over again.

Why was I even thinking about dating? Oh my Merlin, what have I done to deserve such a thing? And then my father's voice echoed in my head, one time, and then other, and again.

_Rose, make us proud._

No, this is certainly not going to make them proud, I would be the shame of the family, and the last thing I intend to do is disappoint my family, not now or ever. Especially not by a crush from school time, not by a friendship that means nothing, not by a damn mess in my head, not by a Slytherin.

And definitely not by Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Muahahahai, you thought it was going to be happy ever after from that chapter on? Ups, you thought wrong. I hope you liked, I really loved to write Rose's mind in this chapter, I think her mind is pretty messed up because she doesn't know whether t choose her dad or Scorpius, so I think it's great._

_Big kisses to you all potterheads. It's coming a year since the last bit of magic was released in the cinemas, but we all know we still have all the magic in our hearts forever._

_Love you all xxx_


	18. Questions

**Questions** - _Scorpius POV_

This was definitely not in my plans. It wasn't in my plans to kiss Rose Weasley, it wasn't in my plans that she would ran away or that she wouldn't speak to me the whole summer holidays. She ignored all my letters, and when we returned to Hogwarts for our sixth year she didn't looked at me even once, she made sure to avoid being closed in the same space than I and sit further away from me in the classes that we had together.

I had to admit it. I had lost her. _Again._

As much as I tried to talk to her, Merlin knows how she always arranged a way to escape to my attempts to speak with her. And the truth is that in addition to losing the girl I liked, I had also lost my best friend. Not that she seemed to care, she was surrounded by friends, day by day the circle around her was growing, but one thing she couldn't escape.

Rounds.

She was a Perfect since fifth year, a truly Granger of course, and after Fllipper getting caught up in a room at night in the middle of_ it_, they had taken his badge of Perfect and luck, or maybe not, this year I had been appointed to replace him as Perfect. And as Perfects, it was our duty to patrol the halls at night. Since Professor McGonagall had become head mistress the patrols were now made with pairs of different teams instead of two persons of the same team, the couple of rounds were each of different teams that were changed once per period. Which meant that at the end of the year every Perfect has done rounds with a colleague of all other teams. This was meant to develop cooperation between teams, after Wizarding War II and blah, blah, blah... What matters is that sooner or later Weasley would have to be alone with me, even if only to make rounds, and I would not miss this opportunity.

Luckily for me, and her mischance, I was going to make round with some Hufflepuff girl in the first term, in the second term with Weasley and the third with a Ravenclaw I didn't bother to know the name.

I waited patiently for the end of the first term, I went on holiday to the Manor during Christmas and then came back, ready to crush Weasley to a wall if it need to be and make her talk to me even if it was the last thing I did.

And on the second day of classes in the second term, while walking by the deserted corridor to the meeting that was scheduled, I felt extremely unwell. Did I really wanted to know what Weasley had to tell me? Questions I am not missing, and ways to make her speak neither, but do I really want to know the answers?

I slapped myself mentally. I am a Malfoy. A Malfoy always knows what he wants, and always gets what he wants. It was always like this. Nothing will change that.

It was then that I turned the corner and saw her by the side of the statue of the one-eyed witch. She was looking in the opposite direction, but I saw her twitching and I knew that she had given for my arrival. I walked up to her but I didn't intend to stop when I passed her, hoping she would follow me to start our rounds. I didn't made a single attempt to talk to her. Nor looking at her. Nor did I touched her or did anything that implied that I knew she was there. It was like doing rounds alone. And on second thought, maybe it was better if I was.

Weasley began to relax after a while, but soon began to look to me at the corner of her eye, as if assessing me, asking herself why I didn't try anything, why I wasn't talking to her. After a while her curiosity seemed to take over her and I heard her ask:

- You won't say anything?

But I didn't answer, nor looked at her, nor did anything to indicate that I had heard her. I continued to walk, as if to patrol alone. And at the end of the round, when we re-enter the hall where the statue was and were supposed to separate, I turned abruptly to her and when she realized what I'd do, it was too late.

I pressed my body against hers until she was being pressed against the cold wall of the hall and I put my two arms resting on the wall, one on each side of Weasley's head, preventing any chance of escape. My gaze met hers and hers mine, never separating.

- Why? - I asked, my voice hoarse from not talking, and deep, as if the question came from a hidden corner of my being.

But she didn't answer. She just looked at me, breathing slowly to calm down, and without making any attempt to escape. So I tried again:

- Why did you ran away? Why don't you speak to me? Why did you avoid me a hole year? - I slammed my fist on the wall, the fury taking control of me, but she doesn't seemed scared or surprised.

She was calm, almost as if waiting for this moment to happen a for long time.

- Why Weasley? Why did you kissed that jerk? What was that whole scene?

My voice failed me at the end of the question and I shut up, waiting for the answers that I demanded. But they didn't come. We were only breathing strongly and attached to each other in a dead silence. And when I thought she wouldn't answer me at all, I heard her voice, but instead of an answer, from her lips came a question:

- Why did you kissed me?

And out of nowhere, I didn't know what to answer her. Just like that I realized she had no answers for me, only more questions, just like me. I realized that we were both a pile of unanswered questions and entangled thoughts, not knowing what to do ant what to feel.

Just like that, I realized that Rose Weasley had just given me in a question the only answer I needed.

Because I had the real answers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello potterheads. Now that I have some free time, because i'm in my summer break (hell yeah) I can now thank each one of you that gave me your awesome reviews. _

_A big thank you to **EchoOFanotherMind**, **Bookwormlovesharrypotter**, **mxhp**,** starf1ower**, **beccabb** and **Rose-Scorpius**._

_To** illegalpen**: I really do hope you're right and that my story isn't a total mess because of my english. Also, I am from Portugal. :) Big kisses and thank you for your support.  
><em>

_I love each and every one of you that read this, and I hope I don't disappoint you. A huge kiss to all of you. _


	19. It Happened

**It Happened**- _Rose POV_

I was leaning against the same tree that I, Albus and Scorpius used to in Saturdays or Sundays' afternoons on, with absolutely nothing to do but enjoy the sun and the wind that hits us in the face gently and the jokes and stories we shared.

Lately I missed those days where everything was just fine, when Albus didn't have to divide his time in half to be with his two best friends because they weren't talking or couldn't be in the same place because the tension would start rising in air, being almost palpable.

Above all, I missed Scorpius.

The last time I had seen him, he was as confused as I am, maybe even more. I didn't know what was worse, the urgent questions of him or my lack of answers, because me having no answer to a question doesn't happen very often. But lately all that concerned Scorpius were questions wich the answers seemed impossible to find.

As I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply the fresh air of the evening I heard someone approaching quietly. At first I thought it was just some first year coming to take a look at the Black Lake, whom everyone is talking about and said to contain the most bizarre creatures that exists. Or he could be headed to the Black Forest. But the steps didn't go far, they were approaching more and more until they stopped right next to me. Then I heard someone leaning against the tree and fall slowly to the ground until it's sitting right next to me.

In that moment I opened my eyes to find a Scorpius Malfoy sitting beside me, his eyes fixed on the lake. He had his hair disheveled, as he used to lately, since I had told him that his hair was much better this way. He wore a white shirt and a tie of his team wide around his neck. He also wore normal trousers and black shoes of the Hogwarts uniform.

Now that I thought about it, it must be a strange image to see. Scorpius Malfoy, a Slytherin with his green uniform on my side, Rose Weasley, who had fire hair, long and loose, white shirt and a tie of my team on top, the dark gray skirt tied my shirt and then the common Hogwarts shoes, with some small heels. Green and red. Green. Red.

Certainly a strange image to be seen.

- I don't know. - he answers to a question I don't remember to ask.

When I look at his eyes again he continues to look ahead to the lake, but seems deeply entangled in some thought.

- What don't you? - I ask.

- I don't know how to explain you why I kissed you. - he answers me.

I sigh heavily and also look forward. Maybe I already knew that he wouldn't have an answer for me, maybe when I asked him the question I didn't expect a response at all.

- It happened. - he adds.

- Everything happens for a reason. - I repeat what my mother always tells me, because obviously Hermione Weasley always has a reason for everything.

Maybe if she were here she could also explain the squeeze inmy stomach that came to me right now, or will that I have to say loudly something that it's stuck in my throat and I don't know what it is. Or I know and don't want to admit. Or the the chill that goes through my body right now.

His attention turns to me slowly.

- Really? I'm not so sure.

And suddenly my courage and my Gryffindor instinct gathered together against me and I found myself saying:

- Then we can always test it.

I take my hand to his tie and find myself pulling it to me. Not that he protests, I don't have to use any of my strength to push him to me because he comes closer to me more and more without the need of it, and before I could think about what the hell I was doing my mouth was on his and his in mine, to move in synchrony in a unknown dance. No, actually I didn't know what was this, and I certainly couldn't explain it. But it felt good. _So_ good.

His hands flew to my back, one to pull me towards him and another in my hair, my free hand pulls him by the shirt too, as if the tie was not enough. And it wasn't. Any space between us seemed to be to huge.

It past centuries until we separated. My eyes met his in a silent question.

- It happened. - I repeated what he told me.

With a smile he replied, before re-approaching:

- Then let it happen.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh God, I think this was my worst translation ever, and I really hope I'm wrong D: Anyways, thanks for the new followers, I am grateful to share my story with you, and my twisted kind too, thanks for reviews as well._

_Feel free to tell me what you think._

_Kisses to you all, and again, sorry for the mistakes in the chapters :\_


	20. Hair

**Hair **- _Scorpius POV_

- Why is it that people can't mind in their own life? - Rose murmured, while a bunch of girls passed us, between giggles and whispers, as if we were the new attraction of Hogwarts.

We were in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express back to London. Our fifth year hadn't ended yet and Ravenclaw was already ahead on the house cup, and with the Gryffindor winning all the games to the Quidditch cup. Slytherin was having quite a bad year, the best Quidditch players had graduated last year and had left the team with serious flaws. As for the house cup... Well, it's better not to talk abut that. The first year idiots thought that they could walk around at night in the corridors as if nothing bad could happened. Only in my rounds with Rose I had found a dozen whole of them, and of course, Weasley couldn't fail to take sixty points each.

- Because they don't have a life. If we were in the middle of the year I would be glad to take half of their house's points - I said, looking down.

I was sitting on a bench in our compartment, and Rose was stretched along the bank, her head resting on my lap and red hair spread like fire around her head. Albus was on the bench in front of us, with The Daily Prophet opened in a random page, muttering something. Jayne was at his side, a Hufflepuff with light brown hair and a kind of humor that you could almost compare to a Slytherin..._ Almost_. However she has joined our group slowly, a welcome company to Albus that was going insane between me and Rose.

- Well, I can think of a few spells that I wouldn't mind to throw at them now. - Rose muttered, her blue eyes watching the girls who have watched us through the window of the compartment door.

- Let them. Half of them wanted to be in your place and the other half just like to see the happiness of others because they don't have their own happiness. Just ignore them. - Jayne said, in her place, now looking over Albus's shoulder to read what he was so focused about.

My Malfoy instinct tell me that she likes him. But it was better not to say anything or Rose would slap me hard, and I value my face too much to take that risk. Instead, I center of my attention on Rose. Now she has her eyes closed, enjoying the sun that comes from the window and hits her gently on her face and hair. Her hair looks now flames that glow and burn everything in its path, devastating.

I put my hand that is not resting on her belly in her hair and stroke it slowly, going through it with my fingers, savoring the touch in its path. When I find myself, she has blue eyes open and fixed on me. Now that I notice, her eyes remind me of the sea, both can be rough on a stormy day and serene in a calm one, and beautiful, especially beautiful. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The courage and the intelligence. Red and blue. Everything seems to be connected, everything seems to makes sense.

- I love your hair. - I hear myself say.

A smile appears on her lips, and is also mirrored in the eyes and I feel that the sea is smiling at me.

Because I have not quite figured out what is this between us. And honestly I couldn't care less. It makes me feel calm and fresh like the sea in sunny days, warm and cozy on cold ones. And that's what Rose Weasley is for me, almost like her hair. It comes out of nowhere, makes me feel I don't know what and never goes away. Like a fire that burns everything in its path.

And that's where I calmly take a deep breath and tell myself what I already know for a long time.

_I'm in love with Rose Weasley._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, how are you doing? So yeah, this is quite a cute one. I want to thank once more to all of you who can see through the grammar mistakes and everything and read this, I am really greatfull for that. I already thank a few of you that reviewed this story, and I want to thank the rest of you._

_A huge thank you to **scarpelt18**, **Pinkylovesbrown**,** RileyGoode**, **WeasleyQueenfan1988** and **Bronniex** to all your support and for the review as well, you can't imagine how much I love you._

_And of course, to** illegalpen**: Thank you for still following this mess that is my fanfic, honestly xD And yes, you're right it's making out, but has you already know I'm a mess with english really, so, I hope the mistakes aren't to bad. :D Hope you like, though. _

_So, this is it for now, see you soon. _


	21. Hand

**Hand **- _Rose POV_

- You're crazy, you're completely crazy! Do you know who is sitting at that table, in the big table? Neville Longbotoom. You're crazy Malfoy, I don't want to kill my father.

He went ahead of me and pulled me through our clasped hands.

- It's just a bunch of students and teachers Rose, and I don't think that professor Longbotoom has a great appreciation in giving your father a heart attack and begin the Third Wizarding War, he isn't going to say anything. - he told me and then looked at me and smiled but I didn't smile back, my face more like panicking.

- My father will disown me Mafloy! And he's gonna expel me from my own home, and then he will go looking for you and then he will kill you. - I said, almost pleading - What am I going to do if he expels me, I got nowhere to go!

I was completely panicked. Scorpius wanted to, not only enter the Great Hall with me, but also wanted to go in lunch time, when the Great Hall would be full, and also, holding hands. _Holding hands!_ Merlin, it was easier to go with a sign that said: _Hello, yes we're supposed to hate each other because our families are rivals, but actually we are dating, isn't that funny? But love conquers all, and blah, blah, blah._

Spare me from all of this and kill me now.

Right before we enter the Hall I pulled him back, preventing him from entering.

- You are crazy. - I tell him again.

But instead of answering he kissed me. There, in the middle of the hallway that led into the Great Hall, so tender that made me melt. And then, before I could react, because he knew I was not going to react after something like that, he pulled me by my hand and I found myself entering the Great Hall with him.

When I realized what I was doing it was too late, I felt the eyes of every single person in the room in us and I squeezed his hand tightly. It was hot, maybe because I warmed it. He's like ice, he's always cold, but never seems to be cold. I am like fire, and warm everything around me. But this time I felt my fire dying slowly, as if a gust of wind had extinguish it out of nowhere, and now it was he who warmed me.

I tried to focus on his hand, in the grip that it made against my own hand. But they were all looking, some open-mouthed, those who still didn't know or had heard but not believed, others who knew but that still didn't believe we had just entered the room holding hands in this way. Just thinking about it made my stomach going round and round like a rollercoaster.

His skin was soft, so soft, almost like those silks he buys with the mountains of galleons that his family has. Where is he looking at? I wanted to see, but it's better not to move my head and continue to focus on the empty or I could see things that I didn't want.

And I want to run away so badly, run away like the day Scorpius kissed me. As I ran my whole life. Because I can't bear to be compared with my mother, nor my father, nor with what people expect of me, not to be confronted with the truth, with the lie, or even with my feelings. Because it's what I made my whole life.

But his hand was still attached to mine and I couldn't get off the ground to do whatever it was, as if it was my anchor to the world.

And for the first time in my life I kept feet firmly on the ground and didn't run away, and for the first time in my life I had the courage to look to the future with my head high.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Heeeey, what did you think? Seriously, I just love writing about Rose's, in my mind she has a super crazy mind and is always hopeless with everything, and lives in the shadow of her parents and is in constant conflict between what her father wants her to do and her feelings for Malfoy._

_Hope you liked it :) Huge kisses and don't forget to review. And thanks for all your support! *-*_


	22. Letter

**Letter **- _Scorpius POV_

- Scorpius, I think it would be better if you waited outside. She doesn't want to talk to anyone.

- I'm not _anyone_, - I repeated to the girl that was wearing a yellow and black tie of Hufflepuff - and she'll want to talk to me.

She looked at me one last time before stepping aside and letting me in the damn empty classroom where Rose Weasley was. I had estranged her absence when she didn't appeared for breakfast today, and it got even worse when she failed the morning classes too. Rose Weasley doesn't misses classes. Endpoint. Last time she skipped classes was years ago when I dragged her to the lake and when she fell of her broom in the game against Slytherin, and she almost made Madam Pomfrey go insane because she didn't stop insisting that she couldn't miss the classes that day.

Now that I entered the room, I could have the confirmation of my suspicions when I heard her sobbing, sitting in a chair, her back to me.

- Cleo, go away, I told you I didn't want to see anyone.

But I didn't answer, I continued to approach her, until we got a little more than three feet away.

- Rose? - I called for her.

As soon as she heard my voice, she seemed to freeze, as if it were one of the things she least wanted to hear in this world.

- Scorpius go away, I don't want to talk to anyone. - her voice seemed cold, like I was nothing, or even less than that.

- Rose, what's up? - I demanded to know, but she didn't answer me, just sat there, staring straight ahead, without moving a muscle or make a single sign that she was listening.

I ran my hand over my face, trying to remember what I could have done to make her go back to the first base, but I found nothing. Absolutely nothing.

- What the hell is going on, Rose? - I repeat again, my voice getting rougher as the exasperation fell upon me gradually - Rose, talk to me! - I ended up crying and it seemed to make her wake up.

She suddenly stood up from her chair and turned to me, her face covered with tears and her deep blue eyes red. In her hands was a piece of parchment and beside her, resting on the chair, was an owl that I hadn't even noticed until now.

- What is going on, Scorpius Malfoy? You want to know what's going on? This is what is going on! - she shouted back at me with a finger oscillating between the two of us - But it should never been going on, and you know why? - she raised her hand that was clutched tightly to the parchment - My father was very explicit about what he thinks about _this_, always has been, but never as much as now. He hates me, you know what that is Malfoy? You know what is the person you love and admire most in this world hating you?

She paused and breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

- James couldn't keep his mouth shut. - she continued - And the scene in the Great Hall was the final straw for him, and being the beast that he is, who can't keep his nose in his own business, - she seemed almost spitting the words - he had to go write a devout letter to my father, giving him the news of my current situation. And this is what resulted. - she returned to wag the piece of parchment - I don't know how he still calls me daughter in the letter, but I know for sure that if this continues I will no longer be so.

Rose stopped again and then looked at me as if expecting some answer, some apology, or whatever. She would receive none.

- You think I care? - I asked, more coldly than I wanted to.

Her mouth opened in awe, or maybe even horror.

- Of course not. - she said closing it, and raising her eyebrows, as if it was obvious - Of course not because you are the big and handsome Scorpius Malfoy, who cares solely and exclusively for your own things. It wasn't your father that sent you a letter telling you how much you disgusted him, was it?

- Do you think I would care if it was? - I came to say, perhaps with a little less cold.

She circled her body with her arms, as if I had hitting her with a spell and looked at me as if I were a stranger. Perhaps this was the thing that hurt me. _Maybe_. At this time I was sure of almost anything.

- You really don't care about anything, do you? For you it's all a joke. If this ended right now you'd just turn back and run to one of your pureblood Slytherins that you like to fuck so much. - she threw at me, like a cat who had been wounded.

- But _this_ what, Weasley? - I shot back - We don't even have anything. Absolutely nothing.

It wasn't the right thing to say at all. She nodded once, and then another time.

- You are right. We have nothing. And I'm not going to trade my father for nothing, will I? - and when the words had their impact on me, she had passed me by and left me alone with my thoughts.

It wasn't what I meant, but being who I am, I never say what I mean. I have a knack for giving people the wrong idea, and then I end as I am right now, in deep shit. The owl hooted, still in her place, pouring me a disappointed look.

- What now, bird? You're also going to get into my life, is it?

I turned abruptly and left the room, and looked at both sides of the corridor looking for any signs of Rose Weasley, but found none. I was trying to find her when I found Lyanna Nott along the way. She looked at me and a smirk appeared on her face immediately.

- Hello there. See if it isn't the famous Scorpius Malfoy, the new bachelor of Hogwarts. - her voice struck me as knives.

- How do you know that?

- Well, seeing the way Miss Weasley came by, she looked a little heartbroken, didn't she? And you Scorp, are you heartbroken? I can help fix it, you know that don't you? - she approached me in small steps, and I did absolutely nothing to dispel her, why would I, as she said, I was single - I've helped before, and you liked it. And you know what, I'm much more than Rose Weasley, and you don't need to fight so hard to have me. - she perched on me, whispering in my ear - And you hate to have to fight for something, don't you Scorp?

I grabbed her by one arm, and dragged her to an empty room as quickly as I could, turning my back to Rose Weasley, and all the mess that surrounded her. Lyanna was much easier. Weasley was right, we should never have happened, and this time I didn't put limits on me, I did that all the time with Rose Weasley and I was absolutely sick, sex was what I needed, and more than that, I need to take Rose Weasley out of my head. But however it was her voice that resonated in my head while Lyanna Nott enveloped me in her arms.

_If this ended right now you'd just turn back and run to one of your pureblood Slytherins that you like to fuck so much._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oops, sorry about that. Well, things got pretty ugly. I think I still hadn't shown this side of Scorpius, but that's how I imagine him, to go the easy way, after all he is a Malfoy. Things from now on will be more hot, they are getting older and everything else and it has to warm up. So this just turned a T fanfiction, hope you don't mind._

_A big, big thank you to **WeasleyQueenfan1988** for all the support!_

_Big kisses to all of you and see you soon. _


	23. Counterattack

**Counterattack**- _Rose POV_

I shoved another spoonful of pumpkin jam inside my mouth at the moment Scorpius Malfoy enter the Grat Hall. I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my dark circles disguised by makeup. It hasn't been easy to sleep lately, with my father's history that is now more or less solved and all the confusion around Scorpius.

However I felt like walking to him, right in the middle of the whole Hall and throw this damn jam to his face, and tell him that I was right. I was right all along. It didn't took more than half an hour after I left that room to see him wrapped with Parkinson. Or was it Nott? I don't know, honestly. They're all disgustingly equal. I wanted to walk to that blonde, whoever she is, which is currently sitting in his lap almost eating him alive and pull her blonde hair out of her empty head and see if her blood ran like normal people or if she just had poison inside her.

- Rose, are you going to eat that? - asked James.

That day I had been pissed with him, I just wanted to squeeze that neck of his for messing with other's lifes. However I wasn't upset with him. Why should I? He rid me of a problem, a big problem, and it was better now than later when I would be too involved.

_You are too involved_, told me a voice inside me that I ignored. I'd been ignoring a lot of things lately.

- No. - I replied and then got up, put my best smile on my face and left the Great Hall with my cousin and Abbie, who knew perfectly well that I wasn't okay, though I walk full of fake smiles and fake laughs and trying to seduce Mathew Caswell, the Ravenclaw with who I made rounds this trimester.

- Are you doing rounds now? - Abbie asked me, and I nodded - Okay then, I'm waiting for you by the fire, it has been freezing lately.

I said goodbye to them quickly, but not before seeing them holding hands when they thought I wasn't looking, and then I felt the smile slip from my mouth until it disappears completely. At least I had some time to stop pretending before starting rounds...

- Good evening. - Matt's voice interrupted my thoughts and the smile returned to his place before turning to him.

...or maybe not.

- Hello! - I said, with a unnecessary joy - Let's go?

That day we didn't caught many students out of bed, a few first years who liked to venture at night and only a couple. Why is there always a couple...? Why weren't the rooms enough? When it was finally time to leave we stopped when we noticed that the room that we past through was occupied. We didn't need to listen for too long to realize that were two persons that choose the wrong place to meet at night.

_What's wrong with the beds, Merlin?_, I thought, before I open the door and make them dress up and also take them a few points, but I can certainly say that I never expected to see what I saw.

A girl with blonde hair and green tie was sitting at the table, legs spread and skirt pulled up as if she hadn't even bothered to take it off. The shirt was ajar and the girl wore no bra, or maybe it was in a corner of the room that my eyes couldn't reach. Her head was tilted back and her mouth open and just after a few seconds she realized that it was someone in the room besides them both. The boy was also blond and also wear a green tie, and he was caught with his pants down... Literally. With one hand clung to her thigh as if his life depended on it and the other was in one of her breasts, had her eyes closed and made rhythmic movements against her, which they seemed to be really enjoying, by the sounds they uttered.

And only after I notice this all, and I almost laugh at the situation, is that I really notice who these people are.

Scorpius Malfoy shuns Diana Jackson and quickly pulls his pants up, without once looking at me while she pulls her skirt down and just presses two buttons of her shirt together, then looking at me with a smile and almost an evil look.

- Weasley, you're interrupting. - she says, and I don't know what to say back, because I'm speechless.

I knew what I was going on, I knew Malfoy was fucking all the girls he could. Everybody talked about it and I'm not stupid at all, but then having to witness something like this... Honestly, I think I'm going to throw up. Before I get out of there running, stain all my honor and my reputation, I feel Mathew surround my waist with one arm and I lean to him, more because I feel really dizzy than because of anything else.

- I'm sorry Jackson, we didn't know this room was occupied. Let's find another one, Ro. - and for a moment I realize what he's doing, he is saving my honor, my reputation and my life.

And moments before I turn and leave him out of there, Scorpius Malfoy looks at me one second. And instead of showing him how disappointed I am or how he makes me sick, I show a smile. One of those smiles of his whores that he seems to like. But instead of giving it to him, I look up, and give it to Matt.

For all that he did for me tonight. That is much more than Scorpius Malfoy would ever have done.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, stupid Malfoy right? Hope you liked. Lots of love for you._


	24. Revelation

**Revelation**- _Scorpius POV_

I threw her into the room more rudely than I wanted to. Then I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, not giving her any chance of escape.

- May I ask what the hell is going on? - she asked me, taking one hand to the arm with wich I had pulled her all the way here.

- Yes, Weasley, you can. I want to know what the hell is going on between you and that jerk. - I went straight to the point, not wanting to waste more time than necessary with this conversation.

She didn't seem angry, on the contrary, seemed the calmest person of Hogwarts. Even when I dragged her away from her new boyfriend she didn't seem to mind, she waved to him, as if this happened naturally, and while I dragged for half of Hogwarts she didn't even made an attempt of stopping me. Now, standing there, she seemed quieter than ever, looking around the empty classroom, filled with dust and with a few tables and chairs scattered around. She jumped on a table and sat there, as if she thought the conversation would last long and she was not willing to stand up for all that time.

- Well, me and Mathew Caswell, if the name has escaped you, we're doing a thing called _dating_. Do you know what that is Malfoy? It's when a person has an _commitment_ with another.

The way she said the words, almost as if she threw them like knifes, made me wonder again what I was doing here, and what was the purpose of this conversation. Actually, I had no idea. I had seen her with that Ravenclaw that she calls boyfriend and I had to get a way of dragging her out of there.

- I understand very well the definition of commitment, but thanks for the moment _I know everything about everything_, Weasley. - I threw at her.

She seemed that she haven't heard me. She was now balancing her legs on the table, as if we were discussing a History of Magic work. _No... If we were discussing a History of Magic work she'd be more interested._

- And what was that scene the other night Weasley? You've been throwing at my face that I do _inappropriate_ things and then you do exactly the same thing?

She gave me a smirk.

- I know that you like exclusivity of acts, Malfoy, and you don't want for me to steal your role, but I do what I want with whoever it want, and you can go to hell. - she picked a hank of red hair that fell to her face and threw it back - I also have more to do than be sitting here giving you explanations about things that are not form your concern, so...

But before she could jump off the table I approached and putted a hand on each side of her thigh, our bodies within a few millimeters of touching.

- We both know you don't like him, Rose, you and I know that you don't love him. And we both know why.

She didn't answer. She stopped swinging her legs so that she wouldn't touch me but she didn't pull away. Her expression changed, now was not totally indifferent. She fixed my eyes, but I didn't know what she meant by them.

- You love me, Weasley. Admit it. You are completely in love with me, and there's nothing you can do to change it, and that is why it will not work with Caswell, nor with any other.

And for a moment I thought she was going to lose all control and say yes, I thought she was going to put those little arms around me and hug me and kiss me, and let Mathew Caswell completely aside. But instead she lifted one arm and pushed me softly, so softly that I let her push me away. Then I saw her, with no possible reaction, jump of the table, past right beside me and head to the door.

I turned to see her go away, but instead she turned to me, with her hand already on the doorknob and said:

- I'm in love with you. - her words so soft, yet so marked that they could either hug me or slap me - But that doesn't change anything.

And then she opened the door and left.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, I know some of you have been wondering why I write my dialogues this way. It's not that I don't know how to write, this is actually how we write dialogues where I came from. I noticed that you guys write it differently only in the middle of this fanfiction and I thought it wasn't that bad and that I didn't needed to change it. I hope it's not annoying for you and I, again, am really sorry for this mistake and for so many others. _

_A big thank you as always for **WeasleyQueenfan1988**, I'm so happy you read this, thank you! Also a big thank you for **Starf1ower**. Your reviews and opinions are always welcome. _

_Big kisses for all of you that follow this fic, hope you're liking it!_


	25. Coincidence

**Coincidence **- _Rose POV_

As soon as I read the first few lines of the letter I started running around the house like crazy, pounding and screaming.

- I got it! I got it!

By the time my mother and my father looked at me as if I was a blast-ended skrewt until I screamed too:

- I'm head girl!

And then my father almost threw me to the ground when he hugged me, as he said countless times_ This is my daughter! My daughter, the head girl! Just like her mother!_ My mother smiled at me like she never did before, and that day she made pumpkin cake because she knew that was my favorite, and invited the Potters to dinner. She even forced me to put the gold badge with a giant and shinny H on my chest. That's when thing got complicated.

- Me? No Rose, I'm not head boy. - Albus told me when I congratulated him.

I didn't knew whether to scream or cry, because I actually knew very well who, in this very moment, had a badge just like mine in his hands. However it was only when I got on the train and saw it on his chest that I realized the real consequences of us both being heads.

_Maybe not._ - I thought to myself, while Jo and Delly entertained themselves sharing news of the Summer - _Maybe I'll stay with the head boy of my team! Or Hufflepuff's... Or Ravenclaw's!_

But as soon as I arrived at Hogwarts I realized that what I feared most had happened. Coincidence or not, me and Scorpius Malfoy were going to share the same common room for the rest of the year.

And here I was, after muttering _Pumpkin Juice_ and the passage, that was on the fifth floor, had been opened to reveal one of the four heads' common rooms, the one that would be mine. _And Malfoy's_. He was right behind me and we hadn't exchanged a single word. The room was very large and bright, was in shades of beige and brown, had a fireplace that was lit, a couch and a chair, some paintings and a stair that led up to a higher platform, from one side a door with the standard of Gryffindor, a golden lion on a red background, and a door on the other side with the banner of Slytherin, a silver serpent on a green background, respectively my room and Malfoy's. I noticed that the common room had two windows overlooking the lake and at for moments I would rather throw myself than share that space with him for the rest of the year.

I ended up sighing and land my trunk on the ground and then turned to him.

- This is how things are going to happen Malfoy, sharing a common room isn't going to change anything. I have a room and you have a room and we don't have to talk to each other more than the necessary.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't raise any objection.

I grabbed my trunk to take it to my room when he caught me by the arm to keep me from continuing. I shuddered at the touch, but I didn't move, nor released me. Then, I heard him say:

- Things won't stay like this, Rose, you won't be able to avoid me forever. A year is a long time, and a lot can happen.

Then he let me go, but I couldn't move me. He passed by me and then went upstairs to the bedroom that belonged to him. After, I finally sighed and walked to my room.

This would be a difficult year. _Very difficult_. Too difficult.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello everyone! :D Well, this is their last year and I think Hogwarts will catch fire now. Thank you for everyone that commented the last chapter, I'm more than glad to hear that my writing doesn't bother you that much._

_Thanks, like always, for your support, it's amazing to know that people like you read my story, I couldn't ask for more! Hope you like this one as much. Lots of love guys._


	26. Shame

**Shame** - _Scorpius POV_

I said the password in a frantic voice as her legs wrapped around my waist in a promising grip. As soon as I entered and tried to find out the way to the couch I hit the table that supported several books and they all ended up on the floor.

- Shit. - I managed to say between kisses, but I couldn't say more than that, it wasn't time to talk.

Thank Merlin I could find the couch, but when I got there my shirt and hers were already on the ground. I lay on top of her while she spread her legs to give me better access, and I tried to forget the world around me. At some point pf the action she should have come in, but I didn't noticed it, moreover, at that moment I wouldn't notice even if the Hogwarts Express past right next to me. But I had also forgotten that she wasn't the Express... She was much worse.

- Caham. - someone cleared it's throat, but I didn't realize that, not until she freezes up under me - May I know what's going on here?

And it was then that I heard her and immediately froze too. I lifted my eyes from Jessica Carter to land on Rose Weasley, who had her arms crossed and a look of pure disgust on her face. I felt Carter moving out from under me and start dressing clothes that were scattered on the floor but I couldn't move myself, not even a muscle. Once dressed, Jessica did intend to pass by Rose and leave the room, but before she left Rose said, without even looking at her:

- Fifty points from Slytherin.

I could feel the anger bubbling inside her, like a pressure cooker to boil that would explode at any time and anywhere. At this point, I was sure it was going to explode on me.

- You can't take point from me, Weasley. - aas the only thing I remembered saying.

- Not to you. - she said quietly, as if we were in the mild weather that precedes the storm - But to her I can.

I got up from the couch and quietly picked up my shirt and tie from the floor, as if it had just happened nothing. Instead of calming Weasley, it just made her exploded.

- What do you think this is, Malfoy, do you think the entire Hogwarts is your brothel? - she threw at me, rudely, uncrossing her arms, and her face starting to get as red as her hair.

- You don't have the right to say a word about my life. - I shot back.

- If you want to fuck your whores, then go to your room, no one has to watch this crap! - she almost growled, and I turned my back to her and started up to my room.

For a moment she stood in the same place, her mouth open, but then followed me striding.

- Where do you think you're going? - she asked me, as if it wasn't obvious.

- Far away from you, Weasley. - I replied.

Before I got into my room she caught me and threw me to the door, for moments our bodies touched and an electric shock ran through me from top to bottom, with only that proximity. Something I couldn't feel with any other girl, nor even if we were both naked. She also must have felt it, because she moved away shortly afterwards and hugged her body. I took a step towards her, I don't really know why, but I didn't wanted to know, and she looked at me. Both felt the tension growing between us, and grow and grow, but before any of us could do anything that we would regret, Weasley turned away, and before closing the door of her room she shouted:

- Shame on you, Malfoy.

When the door closed I got in my room, closed the door behind me and let me slip through it until I was sitting on the floor, the feeling of Weasley's touch never leaving my mind, the only feeling I could sense was shame and the only thing I could think was:

- Shit, this shouldn't be happening.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, yeah, they're screwed. Thanks again for all your support, I love you all guys. Welcome to the new followers. _

_Big kisses. _


	27. Memories

**Memories** - _Rose POV_

I don't know what happened after that day, I only know that from there on I had no more unhappy visions of Malfoy's hobbies. I don't know if he had given up taking his _friends _there or if he simply have accepted my advice and gone to his room. However, without realizing, every day at night when Malfoy wasn't in the common-room I passed by his door, stopped and quietly listened, waiting to hear something, a moan, a chatter, a voice, anything.

But there was nothing. Nor moans, nor chatters, nor voices, nor clothes on the floor. Either Malfoy had been smart enough to put silence spells around the room or he had finished with his extra curricular activities. And I prayed to Merlin that it was the last one.

Today I was about to faint from the lack of sleeping when I whispered the password to the portrait and it opened reluctantly, and as soon as I entered I tried to remove my shoes that were hurting me since morning. I looked around but Scorpius Malfoy was not anywhere, and then I sighed and started up the stairs to my room, when something or _someone_ knocked me down. For a moment the blonde hair made me think it was Malfoy but after that I realized that it was too long to be his.

- Move, Weasley! - Jessica Carter yelled at me and I didn't have time to react, because that really caught me by surprise.

Not the arrogance, because it was known that Carter wasn't the nicest people on Hogwarts. Rather, beyond presumptuous, she was always with the goddamn nose pointing to the sky and all the guys at her feet. Not that she wanted any of them, what she wanted was Scorpius Malfoy. It was her face that caught me off guard, because big tears came streaming down her cheeks that was completely red, as if she was embarrassed or even angry.

I had time to notice all this in a few seconds because then she passed by me and went down stairs, leaving through the portrait and then leaving me alone again, sitting on the steps where I have fallen. I got up quietly when I realized the figure I was doing sitting there, though no one was watching me.

_What the hell just happened?_

When I reached the door of my room I couldn't help to look at the door that leaded to Malfoy's room. It was closed, as usual in recent days, and gave no indication of why Jessica Carter had just come running out of there crying like a baby. I wanted to go knock on the door and ask what had happened, but I held my feet. I wasn't friends with him anymore. I had no right to go knock on his door and ask what had happened in his life... right?

And without asking, images began to go through my head, pulling me out of reality and transporting me to distant times, times that I didn't even remember happening. First I was on the platform and my father was saying his name. _Scorpius Malfoy_, he said, and when the memory faded, his voice was still floating in my head.

_Scorpius Malfoy_.

But now I wasn't in the platform anymore, was in the library and his eyes crossed with mine and a shiver ran through my body and I went back to hide my eyes behind the book. But now there was no book, he was right in front of me and I was offering my hand. _My name is Rose Weasley_, I told him, and he looked at me and reached out my hand and said, _Scorpius Malfoy_. And then he smiled at me, but now he wasn't smiling anymore, he was screaming, and then he was asking me forgiveness and I felt that my life was passing right in front of my eyes. After that, we were watching the sunset and the two of us were laughing, and then we were dancing at the Ball. And he hugged me, and he saved me, and he kissed me.

And then it all disappeared, and the only thing that remained was his name floating in my head, and not knowing how, I was right in front of his door, raising my hand to knock, but I couldn't do it at the last second, I lowered my hand and also my head.

_They're only memories, memories won't change anything._

And when I turned back I heard a click behind me.

- Rose?

And I turned to him. And it wasn't a memory. It was Scorpius Malfoy, and he was there, right in front of me, calling me Rose and not Weasley, and sending away his whores. He was there with the door open, and looked so vulnerable that I felt like hugging him.

- This is ridiculous. - I said, and only after saying this is that I realized I had said it out loud.

He looked at me for a few seconds and then replied:

- It is, isn't it?

And then I dropped the fucking shoes, the fucking books, the grudges, the sorrows and I clunged to the memories. I dropped everything that sucked and I found myself running to him and leaving everything else behind and I didn't had to stop to give him time to grab me, because he already had open arms, ready to grab me, and with a bit of luck, not leaving me anymore.

And from one moment to the next I was home again, in his arms, without anything more than that.

And it was all I needed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Heey *-* Okay, here it is, it didn't go as I expected, but I think it came out better. Tell me what you think. My school started a few days ago and now it's gonna be a bit hard to update but I'll do anything I can. _

_Review please!_


	28. Illusion

**Illusion** - _Scorpius POV_

I couldn't stop smiling.

She was in my arms again and she hugged me so hard it made me believe that I she didn't want to let me go anymore. And when I thought that everything was going to be okay, she let go. When I opened my eyes to try to realize what was happening it wasn't Rose Weasley that I saw, but Ronald Weasley. He was at the top of the stairs leading to our rooms and looked at me sideways, but then he stared at his daughter and suddenly I knew what was going to happen.

The sudden happiness wasn't anything else but that, a mirage, an illusion. The truth was there, right in front of me.

- Dad... - I heard her say, her voice filled with fear, but the Mr. Weasley's look gave no chance to apologize.

- You're not my daughter. - he told her.

- I am, Dad, of course I am! I'm me! I'm Rose! - she pleaded, though I couldn't see her face, which was turned towards the stairs, I was sure she was crying. I wanted to go to her and surround her with my arms, but I didn't dare to do so.

- You will not be a Malfoy, my daughter doesn't walk with the children of death eaters. - he said solemnly.

- I don't walk with him father, I swear. He is nothing, I didn't want to stay with him in the same dorm. I swear, Dad, please... Father!

And then he turned and disappeared down the stairs. Rose took a third of a second to look at me and I knew what she was going to do. She was choosing her father, always her father. Never I. I don't know why I ever thought she would pick me. Then she ran downstairs and turned her back on me. And for a moment I thought about giving up, thought I'd let me stay here, but then something stronger pulled me forward and I ran after her. But she was farther away and I couldn't run as fast. If only I had my broom, but didn't see it anywhere and when I found myself I was in a deserted hallway and there were no signs or Ron Weasley or Rose's, and I let myself fall, defeated, and the only thing I could scream was her name.

- Rose! - I found myself screaming as I sat down abruptly in bed, dripping with sweat running down my forehead, not realizing what the hell I was doing here.

- Scorpius? - I heard but didn't wanted to believe, for a moment I thought it was more an illusion, another trick, but then I couldn't contain myself and looked.

A confused Rose Weasley was lying in bed next to me, with a red tank top and gray shorts and covered with the blankets up to her knees, one hand rubbing one eye and the other fixed on me, not realizing the reason of so much excitement. And only after that, it hit me like a Hippogriff's peck on my head. I was in my room at Hogwarts, and Rose was there, right next to me, and everything else was nothing more than a dream.

I lay my head on the pillow, extremely relieved, and pulled her to me with one hand, hugging her with both arms while she rested her head on my chest, completely forgetting that I had screamed, and spreading red hair on the mattress. And the last thing I remember before falling asleep is smiling.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I bet I gave you a heart attack ahahahhaha xD I've been planning this chapter for almost a week and you can't imagine my malefic laugh when I started to write muahahaha. I hope you enjoyed anyway *-*_

_Big kisses, people. _


	29. Waiting

**Waiting** - _Rose POV_

As I made my way back to the common room, my conversation with Mathew was still present in my thoughts, as if his voice echoed over and over in my head.

_- You needed to talk to me? - Matt asked, while sitting in the chair opposite to mine._

_I put the book I was trying to read and looked at him, took a deep breath and said:_

_- Scorpius and I are together. - I said calmly, although I felt like saying it and running away right after - I thought I should tell you._

_Mathew looked at me a few seconds but wasn't surprised, or even angry. Almost as if he was waiting for those words to come out of my mouth sooner or later._

_- Okay. - he said as he leaned on the chair - But we had nothing anyway, Ro, you know._

_- I know, but you were really good for me, as he never was. It's not fair to you... I'm sorry._

_He smiled at me tenderly and I wanted to beat myself to death because I was hurting his feelings, and worst of all, for not being in love with him. He was the right person for me, if Scorpius hadn't gotten in the way of my life. But he had, and Mathew wasn't more than a friend._

_- It was always Malfoy, Rose. You know that, always known. Everything in your life's made you come back together, as if you were meant to be. I think the odds were against me anyway._

_- I'm so sorry. - I came to say, getting up and putting my bag on my shoulder._

_He also stood up and hugged me simply._

_- Be happy._

It was late, and my feet were hurting me when I climbed the stairs leading to the common room, and before muttering the password and enter lifted one foot and took the shoe off, repeating the process with the other foot too, breathing relief when brought into contact with the ground.

I walked softly because Scorpius should already be asleep by this time. I put the shoes on the entry and when I turned around I noticed that Scorpius Malfoy was lying on the couch, just boxers, eyes closed and snoring softly. I went on tiptoe up to him and shook him with one hand.

- Scorpius? Scorpius, wake up.

When his eyes finally opened he took two seconds to realize where he was and who I was and then with one arm he pulled me towards him with such force that I fall right on top of him, lying on top of a semi naked Scorpius Malfoy.

Life is beautiful.

- Scorpius, you fell asleep on the couch. - I said to his chest, where my face was leaning.

- I was waiting for you, but you took more time than I had planned. - he told me in a husky voice that made me shiver from head to toe.

- We should go to sleep. - I warned him, though I was closing my eyes.

_Don't blame me, who have Scorpius Malfoy as mattress and pillow knows what is... Oh wait, this is only my privilege._ I had to smile at my thoughts.

- I sleep very well here. - he informed me.

And even before I fell asleep, I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Okay, it was not a big deal, but it was a calm chapter because of recent emotions. My school already started, so updating this story will be harder. Sorry. Big hugs and kisses to you all!_

Kisses huge, and be happy! : D


	30. Seduction

**Seduction** - _Scorpius POV_

_- Don't you get too distracted Scorpius, you need to have an eye on the snitch. - Rose Weasley told me moments before we get on the field, and then winked me and left me all alone again._

Now I was in the air, the broom between my legs and the wind tousling my hair. It was the last Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor against Slytherin... Again. And once again, almost all of the Gryffindor team was composed by Potter's and Weasley's. As a seeker, and now that the older Potter had left Hogwarts, was Lily Potter, who proved this year that she had inherited both her father's talent as her mother's too, the keeper was Hugo Weasley, as beaters they had Fred and Roxanne Weasley and finally the chasers that included not only Rose as well as Theodore Wood and Louise Finnigan.

_- For Merlin's pants, try not to fall off your damn broom this time, will you Weasley? - I joked before going to sleep yesterday._

But today I didn't felt so eager to joke. When Rose came to me before the game I realized she was planning something, but never realized it would be this. I never would have guessed that Rose Weasley was planning to seduce me in the middle of the field to distract me from what I should be doing, catching the snitch. And the worst part?

It was working.

I was stopped in midair while Weasley marked consecutive points to Gryffindor, and always made sure to pass right in front of my nose and make one of those crooked smiles that I loved, and always leaving behind a smell of vanilla that was making me lose my mind for a few seconds. And I will not even comment on the way she is looking at me right now.

And when I find myself, Potter's passing right next to me at a speed that indicates to me that he knows where the Snitch is and I go after her in less than three seconds. After following him for a while at high speed I get where the snitch really is, flying right next to the professor's bench, and I press my broom to move as fast as I can.

But before I can reach out to grab the snitch, a bludger passes right in front of my nose and I have to stop the broom to avoid being hit. When I look ahead I see Potter's hand close around the snitch and Madame Hooch yelling _Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!_

After the crowd goes into delirium while snakes scream cruses and lions scream nonstop _With Potters and Weasleys, the Cup is ours! With Potters and Weasleys, the Cup is ours!_

Rose passed by me on her broom and join the celebrations taking place while the Gryffindor house invaded the field and she was embraced by a crowd of red dots.

It took my hand to my face for moments before I also go down to the pitch, sure of one thing.

_This girl is going to be the end of me._

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, I am really sorry that I haven't update lately but I've been really busy with school and I don't have that much free time. I really don't know when I'll publish another chapter, but I can promise you that I will as soon as I got any free time. Hugs and kisses to you all. _


	31. Instinct

**Instinct** - _Rose POV_

People kept congratulating me hours after the match have ended. The party went from the field to the hall, from the hall to the common room and and from there it hasn't gone anywhere else. It was near midnight and the music was still high and people were still celebrating. I had barely seen Lily, who was surrounded by admirers even more than me, and I felt myself smiling because she really deserved that party.

- I have to leave. - I told to Hugo and Joanne.

- Already? - they both asked in unison.

- Stay just a little longer, the party has only just begun! We just won the house cup right in front of Slytherin's nose, we have to celebrate! - Hugo added.

- It's getting late, and I really have to go. If Filch catches me around at night I'll lose my badge. - I answered, and losing my badge at a time like this was not really something I wanted to, not when I got to share a common room with Scorpius.

I quickly said goodbye to them and had to avoid a few Gryffindors who decided it was the perfect time to congratulate me, and I could finally get out of the common room. As I headed to my common room, I found Albus along the way and he seemed quite lost.

- You've been drinking firewisky, haven't you? - I asked him, as I passed one arm beneath his shoulders and helped him walk to Slytherin's common room.

- Are you kidding? We lost... We lost Rose, I lost. They will kill me if they catch me in the common room. Kill me! - he replied, a bit affected.

- Who is going to kill you is Filch if he catches you in the hallways at this time, Albus.

I ended up letting him there and made sure he entered the room before I left, praying for Merlin that the Slytherins wouldn't kill my cousin. I had to go back up the stairs and when I got to my common room's door it was past midnight and a half. I mumbled _Flaming Wands_ to the portrait and when he let me in I found strange to see the room empty.

- Scorpius? - I called, but the only thing that answered me was my own echo.

Without knowing why, images of an extremely angry Scorpius started to pop into my head because of what I've done. I had to admit, my game of seduction was a low trick, but a necessary one, Slytherins find themselves the kings of manipulation, so I just prove them otherwise. However, now that it was over, and thinking well about it, I did it again. I was the reason why Scorpius Malfoy didn't caught the snitch and lost the Quidditch cup... _Again_.

I ran upstairs and knocked on the door of his room more times than those that I can count by my fingers.

- Scorpius? Are you there? - I called again, but I got no answer and I didn't wait any longer for one.

I open the door burst, ready to make a speech on how sorry I was when I realized that there was absolutely no one in the room.

- Scorp...? - and before I could even finish the sentence something came up behind me, grabbed me and crushed me against the wall inside the room.

- Did you find your little game funny, Weasley? Did you like playing your little game of seduction? Because those little games have consequences, Weasley, I hope you're aware you're about to pay your consequence.

The first thing I noticed, with a sigh of relief, was that it was Scorpius Malfoy. The second thing was that his hair was completely unkempt from playing Quidditch, he was dressed in a relatively tight beige shirt that showed his muscles (thanks, Quidditch!) and his eyes gave no chance to fight back. I was going to pay the consequences... And I didn't care not even a bit of doing so.

And before I could answer his mouth found mine fiercely, claiming everything I had to give, almost daring me to give everything I had.

And I really love challenges...

It was more instinct than anything else, but I turn us around and now he's the one against the wall, with the hand that wasn't on his hair, I closed the door of his room which was right next to us. He seemed to realize that my intentions were equal to his because he started to walk forward, causing me to fall backward on the top of his bed. Before falling on top of me I saw him take his shirt off his head as I bit my lip that was already completely swollen. His body then covered every bit of mine and pressed it against the bed in a feeling I'll never forget. It makes me feel so small, cozy and _warm_. Yes, it can be said that heat was not missing there.

My sweater ended up on the floor a little later, and the only thing I could think of was all the feelings that went through my body just like _FireBolts_, burning me both inside and out, and I will never forget that. Neither that nor the little details, like the way one of his hands was always in my hair or the way he kissed my nose and bite my hear. Also, I will not forget the way he looked at me, eye to eye, and the way everything seemed so_ right_.

And the rest was instinct, because in that moment I lost myself forever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Bye, bye Ron Weasley. Your daughter was lost to a Malfoy... Ups. After all, who can resist that? Thank you for your reviews they mean the world to me, I hope you enjoyed, even though it took me an eternity to publish this. Hope you didn't abandoned me. _  
><em>Love you all xxx<em>


	32. Courage

**Courage** - Scorpius_ POV_

The sun touched the water again, like a gentle kiss that repeated itself every day for anyone who wanted to see. I felt a huge _déja vú_, and for a little moment I almost thought I was back in my third year, but I wasn't. And this was the last time I would see this sunset.

- It passed so quickly, didn't it? It's almost like it was yesterday the first time we set our foot in the castle. - said a voice I knew as well as my own.

Rose Weasley was sitting beside me, legs crossed and hands resting on them, while her eyes didn't leave the sun, drinking every second like it was her last. _It will be the last. For us, at least..._ _We're not coming back next year._ I got my legs to my chest and hugged them with my arms.

- But it wasn't. It was seven years ago... - she said, with a sigh - It's strange to think that we're not coming back next year. We always did, and to think that this time is the last one... It's weird.

- We came here to grow and learn. We've already grown and we've already learned. It's time to leave and make room for others to grow and learn. - I said to her.

- I don't know if I grew enough. Sometimes I think that I didn't grow at all. - and after a little break, she specked again, but this time a totally different subject, a subject that was haunting our heads since the beginning of our third term, though none of us have said anything regarding it - What will be of us, Scorpius?

However I didn't found an answer to her. What would become of us?

- We won't see each other every day, nor sharing the same common room, nor be in the same classes, nor will we have meal's time to be together. What will happen when we don't see each other for weeks and begin to be strangers?

- We're not gonna stop seeing each other for weeks, Rose. We'll get through this. - I told her, though I didn't have a clue of how we would actually go through it when none of our families knew what was happening.

- I'll talk to my dad. - I heard her say, and I turned to her - And with my mom too... I suppose they will have to accept it. This fight was never ours.

I nodded and went back to look at the horizon, it was almost finished, a few more seconds and the sun would disappear into the water, and rise no more for us.

- Last sunset. - I said.

- Last sunset. - she repeated.

And then the sun disappeared, we took courage, got up and walked towards a new chapter in our history.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry about the crappy chapter, I really wasn't in my best. I do promise it will get better. I love you all, welcome to the new followers, and for all the review, a big thank you - it's always good to know that people are still reading and liking what I write. _

_Huge kisses, and I'll see you soon._


	33. Loss

**Loss** - _Rose POV_

A week had past and nothing happened. Not a letter, not a hello, not a single sign that he was alive.

Then a month passed and I wanted to write him a letter but I didn't want to be annoying and disrupt his life, so I kept silent and waited for a sign.

Three months have past, the whole summer holidays, and I couldn't control myself and sent him a letter asking him how he was and if he still remembered me. It's been a month since I sent him the letter and he hasn't answered yet.

Today I went back to count the days since the last time I saw him and I counted six months... It's almost Christmas and the only thing I can ask for as a gift is that he shows up, even if only to tell me that there is nothing between us anymore and that he likes someone else, or that he simply no longer wants to fight for me. I found myself buying a Christmas present for him and I thought about sending it by owl, but then I stuck it under the Christmas tree and told myself that if he wanted the present, he would have to come here and get it.

Now that I'm working I decided to buy a house for myself, the apartment is not very big, but at least is my space, and now that I work as an auror in the Ministry, my salary is enough to pay for this. I bought a Christmas tree and filled my time decorating my house, and I found myself not thinking so much about him. Now I've moved completely, and my house is covered in lights everywhere and Christmas decorations, and I have the Christmas tree right in the corner next to the fireplace. His present is beneath it and I haven't lost hope that he would come here to claim it, but he hasn't come yet, and Christmas is a day away, and I'm lying alone in my bed looking at the ceiling and thinking what went wrong, because even seven months later I can't get him out of my head, and even if I could, I don't know if wanted to.

Whenever someone rings the doorbell I find myself asking Merlin that he is on the other side of that door, but it's a needless request, because it never is, and I find myself wondering if will ever be. Now I have a picture of us on my lap and tears are streaming down my face and I promise myself that these are the last tears that will stream down my face for him, and I shove the picture on my bedside table and close the drawer and I find myself wishing that like I close the drawer, I also close the door that connected me to Scorpius Malfoy.

Forever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, things are not working out that well in school and I think I'm a bit depressive lately, so this came out. I honestly hope you like it, because at least writing is something I can do. I can't say the same about maths and physics, I'm probably gonna fail the year...  
>I hope you review, although I'm not really answering your reviews I read them very carefully. It's always wonderful to know what you think. Lots of kisses, and hope you're school years are going better then mine.<em>


End file.
